The Light that guides the Shadow
by NoctaLightx
Summary: 3 years after Orphan's destruction, Lightning continues to watch over Pulse. Prince Noctis defends his nation's last hope for survival. What happens when they're destinies intertwine? plz read and review. LxNxS, other pairings!
1. The Forgotten Heroine

**NoctaLightx: "Hey Everyone! It's so nice to be here today!"****  
><strong>**(Crickets chirping)**

**NoctaLightx: "Right, forgot that nobody knows me yet, aaaaaaaannnnyway, I'd like to thank you for reading this FF Fic (I think that's how you say it, correct me if I'm wrong in the reviews) and would like to point out that this is my first very first Fanfic, ever….. so PLEASE BE MERCIFUL ON ME IN THE REVIEWS! I'm begging you!"**

**Lightning smacks me over the head: "Stop being such a big baby and get on with it and if you do anything to embarrass me I swear I will-"**

**NoctaLightx: "Okay enjoy the reading! I'm just going to walk over there now."**

**"Hey! Get back here I'm not done with you yet!"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that concerns Final Fantasy or Square Enix or etc. This story was made purely for recreation and practice, so if there are any good ideas, share them with me****_ POLITELY_**** on the reviews. **

**Plus some descriptions are from the FF Wiki. I'm not good at describing fight scenes, just giving you a fair warning. Plus, please don't hate me for this, but for Lightning's real name I'm going to use Claire instead of Eclaire. It just sounds better to me. Plus I didn't want her name to be something I eat.**

**One more thing, the first couple of chapters include parts from some of the FF XIII-2 and FF Versus XIII (Or XIII Versus) trailers. Which means that Lightning and Noctis's outfits will be what they appear in the trailers for the time being. Just to get a good mental picture as I describe them, Enjoy! (Smack!) OUCH! What was that for?"**

**Lighting: "For making this stupid thing so long before the story!"**

* * *

><p><strong>815/11 CH.1 has been reedited for all. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ch.1<br>_One myth,_  
><em>countless stories<em>  
><em>FINAL FANTASY XIII<em>  
><em>The New Tale of the Crystal<em>  
><em>Like the light that shines through the Crystal,<em>  
><em>the universe shines with multi-colored content.<em>  
><em>Now all that is visible and invisible is unbalanced<em>  
><em>The destruction will ensue<em>  
><em>The light and shadow shall meet and work as one<em>  
><em>The shadow shall take its place in light<em>  
><em>And light shall shine its path<em>  
><em>Or all will be swallowed by Chaos.<em>

Feathers fell from above and touched the ground silently around the knight as she knelt before the crystal edifice before her. The knight sighed, seeing the cold relief she has released the warrior stood and turned in the opposite direction. The light from the crystals and gems shined brilliantly around her as her metal boots clanked upon the cold, stone floor beneath her.

She shook her head, letting her silky strawberry-blonde hair run down her left shoulder and onto her breastplate. Her breastplate only covered her upper torso, with three small gold ornaments. On her shoulders she had double plated shoulder plates, one on top of the other.

On both of her hips were two small matching plates. They only protected her hips, however, exposing her upper thighs for greater movement. There were also two small plates for both front and back, below her lower torso. Three lavender straps hung from each of them, all having golden points. A sash was hung over her left hip, carrying snow white feathers that reach to her feet and follow behind her elegantly as she walked. She wore thigh high armored boots; with one spike each protruding from the knees. The steel had gold trimming, and she wore metal heels on her feet.

Her gauntlets reached up to just above the middle of her arm and the armor exposed the front of her forearms. Single large spikes sprouted from the elbows. Her gloves each had four gold knuckles on the silver metal, and then exposing her fingers, which were in a skintight black cloth. The cloth started at the tips of her fingers to covering most of her bicep. On her left arm she carried a small round shield with the symbol of the Crystal Guardians on it. Under all of the plates and armor she wore skintight black cloth and dark colored straps, showing her excellent curves and physique. The only skin that was being shown was her thighs, underarms, head and neck.

As she walked, she pondered the same questions she has been contemplating since her revival. She arrived to a window where she can oversee the planet Pulse.

_So much has happened_, she thought, placing a gauntlet onto the carved handrail of the window.

It's been 3 years since their recovery from crystal stasis. After their restoration, they discovered that Cocoon was still evacuating to Gran Pulse after the battle with Orphan and the events of Ragnarok.

_Lightning! Lightning where are you?__  
><em>  
><em>I wonder how Serah is doing? I hope that idiot Snow knows what he's doing or I will kill him, bring him back from hell, and then kill him again.<em>

She gave a sad smile, which made the idea of her pounding the man into the ground all the more pleasing in her mind's eye. At the same time, a tear formed in her eye when she remembered her little sister.

Her name was Serah, and she was the only family Lightning had left. Their parents died when they were young and Lightning felt it was her responsibility to take care of them; which is why she changed her name to seem more mature and grown up, leaving behind her painful past.

They looked almost exactly alike, despite the difference of three years; the same hair, the same eyes, (except Serah's were a darker shade of blue), and other similar features. The strangest thing was that they had two very different personalities; Serah's was more loving, sweet, and open while Lightning was the cold soldier, making a living in the Guardian Corps, a military branch dedicated to protecting civilians.

_She should be 23 by now. I bet she got her job as a teacher and is living a good life with Snow… a life without me.__  
><em>  
>She started to follow the handrail, then walked down an adjacent hallway into another corridor where she reminisced her friends, her best friends<p>

Snow Villiers was Lightning's brother-in-law, though she didn't see the wedding. He is tall, strong, and either extremely brave or extremely stupid. Snow had light blond hair, blue eyes, and a stubble beard. He always wore a black bandana with a beige trench coat, and no matter what he seemed to keep that goofy grin on his face, always calling himself the hero.

_He's probably still with NORA too. Will he ever grow up?_

NORA stood for "No Obligation, Rules, or Authority", obviously they named themselves rebels. They ignored PSICOM and the Guardian Corps, taking matters into their own hands whenever there was trouble. The members consisted of Lebreau, Maqui, Yuj, Snow, and Gadot. Lightning hated to admit it, but without Snow she probably would have given up, believing that Serah was gone forever. Lightning would have become a C'ieth, the monster that a l'Cie, someone whom the Fal'cie have chosen, would turn into if he/she did not complete their 'Focus', or special mission, given to them by the Fal'cie.

Lightning's mind continued down her list of friends, _Sazh and Dajh must be living a normal life now. Dajh was so cute when I last saw him; he's lucky to have such a great father. I wonder if Sazh became a pilot again?__  
><em>  
>If anyone could even come close to understanding Lightning, it would be Sazh Katzroy. Sazh was someone she could depend on; after all, they had similar backgrounds. Both had some military service and both had only one known family member left. The Fal'cie took them both away as well, leaving them with the same goal and focus. Sazh is a middle-aged black man with a distinctive afro, a green coat and he always carried two pistols at his side, like Lightning always used to carry her gunblade. She also liked the way he bantered his way through when he was in danger, even in do-or-die situations. (though she did not admire it at first).<p>

Dajh Katzroy, on the other hand, was his eight year old son, who was taken by the Fal'cie. He had the same afro as his father, and if there was any one word that could describe him it would be 'innocent'. After defeating Orphan, Lightning was proud and a little jealous of when she saw father and son reunited.

_Hope and his father must have gotten back together too. To think that a kid like that could grow so much in so little time, I'll bet anything that he's gotten stronger and stronger, and he probably has a girlfriend too.__  
><em>  
>Lightning smirked at her little joke, knowing that the once stuttering Hope Estheim is now a courageous and compassionate young man. Last time she saw him he was 14 with silver hair and blue-green eyes. She wasn't proud of how she encouraged him to try and kill Snow because of the accident with Hope's mother. But she did take pride in how she helped him grow after that, making up for her mistake. Overall, Hope was like a little brother to Lightning. Etro only knows what kind of surprises he made when he grew up after these past 5 years.<p>

Lightning stopped in the corridor, placing a hand on her heart, which suddenly grew heavy. Her smile disappeared. She then continued, but slower and quieter than before.

_Fang, Vanille…__  
><em>  
>She stopped in a large, circular chamber made entirely of blue and purple crystal. Crystal spires and twisted shapes sprouted from the floor, walls, and ceiling all pointing to the center, where, surrounded by multiple nets of precious stones and energy, was a flower made of crystal.<p>

In the blossom were two figures completely crystallized. One looked like a regular girl with shoulder length hair in pigtails and the other looked like an older woman in her twenties, with hair that reaches down to her shoulder blades. The younger girl was holding one of the older one's hands with both of hers as if her life depended on it.

_Hey, what took you so long huh_? Said a woman's voice with a foreign accent.

The sound seemed like it echoed through Lightning's mind, spreading comfort and familiarity throughout her consciousnesses.

_Fang don't be so rude_! Said another voice, younger and more gentle, but still with the same accent.

_She doesn't mind, right Light?__  
><em>  
>"No, it's ok Vanille. Don't worry." Lightning said.<p>

_Are you sure? Because I can make her nice.__  
><em>  
>"Yes, I am."<p>

Lightning paced below the two figures and gave a smile, a small one, but it was still a smile. Oerba Yun Fang and Oerba Dia Vanille were her only two friends in that isolated temple, speaking to her telepathically. They were the true saviors of Cocoon, the moon that orbited Pulse; sacrificing themselves and turning into Ragnarok. They used its power to stop Cocoon from crashing into Pulse, creating a spire made of magma and crystal between the two worlds.

Vanille was the cheery and innocent girl who could put a smile on anyone's face while Fang was more of a tomboyish woman, still compassionate, but a bit rough at times. And boy she loved to play with people's feelings, especially Lightning's.  
><em><br>__OH Lightning you're smiling! _Vanille exclaimed, sounding surprised by the sudden act._  
><em>

_Hey she's right, what's the special occasion Light? _Fang asked, suspicious of her strawberry-blonde._  
><em>

"It's just nice to be able to talk with you two again, Fang's razzing and your whining are the only things that have kept me from going insane."

_Vanille and I really are the only things that bring any life to this place huh? What would you do without us?_ Fang said lightheartedly_.  
><em>  
>"Etro only knows." She said flinching inwardly at the comment Fang made. <em>Am I really that dull? Well besides the dreams, I guess nothing really exciting happened to me recently.<em> Lightning started to remember her dreams. All she would make out was her sister crying, a monster, a huge battle between men and beasts, and a tall dark figure._  
><em>  
>Vanille asked, <em>Did you have the dream again<em>?

Lightning sighed, put down her shield, and sat down on one of the twisting crystals, using it as a chair, "Which one?" she asked.

_You had multiple dreams_? Fang asked troubled.

"I had them all." She said with a concerned look.

_Oh boy. Which one's botherin you the most?_ Fang said, ready to begin her therapy.

Lightning closed her eyes and hung her head back, trying to picture the dreams in her mind's eye. When she was about to suggest one-

_Ooo oooo! What about the one with the black haired man with those deep blue eyes you told us about? Did you have any new dreams about him_? Vanille asked excitingly.

Lightning slightly blushed and turned away as Fang gave a small chuckle. When she stopped she said in what Lightning suspected a mocking tone, _Oh yes, we must learn more of this prince charming our Light has fallen for_!

Lightning sighed, "We've had this conversation before Fang, it won't work on me this time."

_Aww isn't that sweet of how our little soldier actually has a spark of love in her?_

Lightning now stood up, blushing more but at the same time furious, "I have not fallen for him, I don't even know if he exists! It could all just be a damn dream for all I care!" Lightning covered her mouth instantly, realizing her outburst.

_But you do care, don't you?__  
><em>  
>Lightning stared at Fang with a look that could kill, "If I could hit you-"<p>

_But you can't_.

_Please stop fighting you two!_ Vanille said, not angrily, but obviously impatient to hear the dream.

Another pause came over the trio, until Lightning felt tired of the awkward silence and, seeing as they weren't going anywhere, gave into their curiosity.

"Alright, fine. I concede." She said reluctantly, throwing her hands up in defeat. Lightning usually never gives up in an argument like this, but maybe they can help her solve these cryptic dreams. She shuddered at the thought of the man she dreamed of, this feeling she had when she saw him. What was making her feel this way?

_YES!_

_Ha! I knew you had emotions like these! You just couldn't bottle them up, could ya?_.

Lightning forced herself a straight face, saying in her head _I swear when you're free from that crystal, I'm gonna make you eat those words!__  
><em>  
>She raised her head, and held back her threats in her throat, saying, "Alright, this is how I remember it." So Lightning tells her two only friends her dreams in this bright and lonely place she now calls home, away from where she was forgotten.<p>

**End Chapter 1****  
><strong>  
><strong>NoctaLightx: Hey not bad. Though I guess I was a bit shaky.<strong>**  
><strong>**But, first chapter of first fanfic, so I would say it's not that bad, it is a little slow at the beginning but things will pick up soon enough.****  
><strong>**By the way, when I was saying visible and invisible, I mean the world of the living and the dead. OH CRAP! Shh shh, she's coming!**

**(Hides under the desk)**

**Lightning storms in: All right where are you! How could you make me blush like a school girl in the first chapter huh? Aha! There you are!"**  
><strong>(Picks me up)<strong>  
><strong>NoctaLightx: W-well I thought it would be a little humorous and that p-people c-can see you really do h-have feelings and y-you're not j-just some r-robot.<strong>

**Lightning pauses for a second, then punches NoctaLightx across the room**

**Light: I was merciful on you today but next time you won't be so lucky.**

**She storms off.**

**NoctaLightx: Okay well thanks for reading again! See ya next chapter in "The Light in the Night Sky"**  
><strong>(passes out)<strong>


	2. The Light in the Night Sky

**NoctaLightx: Hey here's round 2 of the story! Featuring Noctis and his friends, luckily Noctis is much better mannered than Lightning when it comes to… temper.**

**Noctis: Actually the difference between Lightning and I is that she shows mercy, whereas I do not when you push me far enough. But I have great patience, so you do not need to worry.**

**NoctaLightx: (wide-eyed) Ok, um, obviously I heard the wrong rumors. I'll try to be careful then.**_** They have more in common than I thought!  
><strong>_**  
>Noctis: Thank you, (takes a sip of his coffee).<strong>

**Lightning: That is not true; you nearly killed Prompto and Ignis the other day because they made an inappropriate comment of how you were staring at me.**

**(Noctis glares at Lightning) Yes but you nearly killed NoctaLightx just because he made you blush.**

**Lightning: Why you-**

**NoctaLightx: That's it! Both of you get back in the story and think about what you've done!**

**Both: Aww. **

**Noctis: Now look at you did!**

**Lightning: Me? What about you?**

**NoctaLightx: Aren't they cute? Btw a quick note, the driver is not Ignis YET, I repeat, not YET thank you.**

**Disclaimers and such on first chapter.**

A dark vortex, a giant dragon, a crystallized moon, a ruined town. A crying girl with strawberry blond hair in a ponytail, and a knight with the same hair calling out to him.

_Who are you?_**  
><strong>  
>"Noctis."<p>

_Who are you?_

"Noctis!"

"PRINCE NOCTIS!"

Noctis slowly opened his eyes. Taking his head off the car window, he took a moment to gaze at his reflection in the, recognizing his messy black hair and navy irises. He then turned to the driver's seat, where he identified his driver and family friend Gareth, smiling at him through the rear-view mirror.

"Oh ho, there's a surprise, I thought you wouldn't wake up until we reached the mansion. After all, that was an exciting "gathering" last night."

Noctis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, scrunching his face for a second from the drowsiness and sudden headache. Then he remembered. He was at the dinner party to celebrate the new alliance between the kingdoms of Lucia and other nations. He remembered entering the party and becoming acquainted with other nobles, to the best of his ability at least. The part that Noctis had trouble figuring out was how he was in the car in the first place. He didn't even know how the party ended. Then the possibility dawned on him.

"Gareth, what happened last night?"

Gareth chuckled at the question, "Do you really want to know?"

Noctis was curious now. Lifting an eyebrow he answered, "Yes."

"Are you sure?"

Noctis was growing impatient of his friend's stubbornness to answer the simple question, and his headache wasn't helping.

"Yes I am positive! Just tell me already Gareth! "

Gareth gave a smirk and made eye contact with Noctis at a stoplight. "You were drunk, so drunk in fact you nearly lost your cool, and one of those little ladies would have plucked you from the crowd like a flower when you were vulnerable." He said, making a hand gesture of plucking the plant.

Noctis grew wide-eyed; he slumped in his seat terrified of what he might've done. _I didn't even remember ordering a drink because I was expecting this kind of mischief. One of the lords or princesses must have put something in my drink to get me to promise or sign something to benefit their country. And man whatever it was they put in it is making my head feel like a behemoth is trying to break out!  
><em>  
>"Ugh! Gareth, tell me. Did I do <em>anything <em>last night that I will regret?" he said while pressing his thumb and index finger into his eyes.

"Do not worry my lord. As far as I could tell you remained cool and composed, though I must say when the young women started to see you drink, they encircled you like a pack of wolves!" Gareth joked. "You're lucky I was there to sway you're father into letting you leave for your duties."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Well sir you are the prince of the only kingdom that has special resources, plus they believe you to be as handsome as a god! Reminds me of my younger days," Gareth ponders for a moment then asks with a hopeful smile, "Speaking of women, did any of them catch your eye?"

"W-What are you talking about!" Noctis asks, off-guard by the sudden question, a chill running down his spine.

"You know what I mean! You must find a bride soon Noctis! Like me, your father will not be around forever and you must be prepared to handle the responsibilities of a king. The people want to have someone who is prepared to rule them."

Noctis only responded with an annoyed sigh and muttering something under his breathe. He stared out the window again and suddenly his mood became depressed.

"That…looks like it's being conquered" he said with a dejected tone.

There were several airships over the city in the distance. The sight only reminded Noctis of the increasing tensions between countries, that is why they needed the alliance. His small country would be nothing in an instant without their pacts.

He hated war, but what he hated more was people who wanted war, who loved it. Yes Noctis has killed before, but he never took joy in it. Every time he has killed somebody because of the kingdoms rivalries, he was disgusted by it. He enjoyed fighting when it wasn't life or death, but merely for friendly competition and sport, when nobody had to die.

Noctis noticed Gareth bit his lip and then he smirked, obviously trying to ignore the scene.

"We're coming up to the checkpoint."

They arrived at a tollbooth where a guard was casually swinging his riot stick. Behind him was a barrier of several posts; each of them had a black angel with its wings folded over, as if they were protecting the borders. The guard holds up his weapon, signaling their car to stop.

Gareth reaches over, inputting the entrance codes on a touch screen above the radio. The posts submerged into the street and the guard steps aside, saluting them as they drive by.

Noctis was still pondering the war; his stomach fell upside down when he remembers the destroyed homes and cities. He then remembers his dreams, the ruined city, the dragon, and the knight coming back to his mind.

_Who are you?_

_I wanted to ask you the very same thing to you._

Wanting to change the subject Noctis asks, "How is the family Gareth?"

Gareth smiled proudly as he said, "George is doing well in school, and Lily is 5 months into pregnancy by now."

"That's nice, to have such a great family, and their lucky to have such a great father and husband."

"Thank you, Noctis."

After a moment of silence, Gareth said, "You know, it's your turn to guard tonight."

"Aw man."

* * *

><p>A couple hours later they arrived at the mansion. Pulling into the driveway, Gareth parked the car. Turning it off, he stepped out of the drivers seat and opened the back seat door for Noctis. He thanked him and then stared for a moment at the mansion before him. It was at least three-four stories high, it had large double doors and on either side of the house there were priest statues that were as tall as the roof. Both statues looked like they were crying black tears, all the more threatening.<p>

_Still the same, dark, and gloomy place, huh? I know we're supposed to be intimidating, but why can't we ever redecorate a little?  
><em>  
>Noctis walked up the steps to the front door. Opening it, he and Gareth entered the mansion. Gareth said he has some other business to take care of and said his goodbyes. Noctis walked through the dark corridors and up the black stairs of the mansion, until he finally arrived to his room. A bed was sounding nice to him right about now, along with a couple of pain killers. He was about to open the door, until he heard rustling inside. He froze, <em>An assassin?<em> _Paparazzi? A crazed fan_?

He didn't want to take any chances; he readied himself into his fighting position and opened the door, prepared for an assault of some kind. Instead he found a man on his bed with a half eaten cheeseburger in his mouth.

The man was young with blonde hair and he was wearing a white tank top, leather vest and dark jeans. A whole slew of junk food and soda cans surrounded him on the king-sized bed. In front of him was a large plasma screened TV with a modeling program on. The man was in the middle of eating the cheeseburger, about to take another bite, but was now frozen at the sight of Noctis.

"Um… hi Noctis… when did you get back?" he said, still shocked at the arrival of the prince.

"Prompto…" Noctis said, his rage starting to burn. He then took a couple steps toward him, "How many times have I told you that I hate to come home from a very long trip to find my best friend lounging on my bed, eating my food, and staring at models he will NEVER MEET!" He shouted smacking the blonde over the head. Noctis sighed and ran a hand through his spiky black hair as he sat down in a chair on the other side of the room.

"About…26 now." Prompto smiled sheepishly.

"What are you doing here anyways? What about that fancy apartment you have downtown?"

Prompto hesitated for a moment, "It's a long story," he shrugged, "but can I stay here for a couple of weeks? As a favor for a friend who is more like a brother?" he asked giving Noctis his "infamous" puppy eyes.

Noctis stared at him for a second, wondering if he should dig into the subject, but decided it wasn't his business. He smirked, "Fine, I was getting lonely anyways."

"Yes!" Prompto sat up, "So, how was the party?"

Noctis shook his head and thought over the night for a moment. To save himself from Prompto's ridicule, he lied, "It went pretty well."

"I know when you're lying Noct, being a liar is bad for you, considering you are a prince." Prompto observed smugly.

"I'm not lying! And for your information, trespassing onto someone's property doesn't help a fugitive either." _I can't be that easy to read!_

"Guilty as charged." Prompto threw up his hands in defeat. He stood up straight from the bed, stomach growling.

"Can we get something to eat?"

"What about all this junk food you ate?"

Prompto shrugged, "Doesn't mean I'm not hungry."

Noctis sighed, "Sure, but where do you put it all?" he joked as he and Prompto walked out of the room and through the shady corridors.

Noctis noticed Prompto's sly smile when he asked, "So... were there any hotties?"

Noctis smirked back, "None that you could get, all of them want money or status."

"Aww," Prompto pouted, "I got looks, talent, and a great sense of humor. Can't that be enough?"

Noctis gave a small laugh at his friend saying, "Don't worry you'll find the right one some day."

"And what about you? Any luck with the cuties?"

"Hey I wasn't interested in any of them, alright?"

"So there were a few cuties! I told you to take me along! But noooooo….."

Noctis only smiled as he listened to Prompto's complaining. There was never a dull moment with the guy.

"Hey where are the others?" Noctis asked as they entered through a pair of black doors.

"We are right here actually."

Noctis turned to see two very familiar faces. "Ignis! Gladiolus!"

It was a contrast of blacks and grays around the room, with crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. It also had a large rectangular dining table. It was white with a black marble streak running down the middle reflecting the light from the chandeliers above. It was bright and yet very dark, an odd contrast but very luxurious to say the least.

Noctis saw two men sitting across from each other, with one facing away from Noctis. The one facing away was an older man who was well built and had long black hair that barely reached his shoulders and had a short beard. He also wore dark baggy pants, an unbuttoned, short sleeve collared shirt with a black t-shirt underneath, and a necklace with the symbol of a small sword. Another notable feature was the scar on the left side oh his face.

The man facing them was of the same height; he had light brown hair that was stuck up straight in the front. He had small rectangular glasses, a leather jacket with a white collared shirt that had a couple undone buttons at the top. He wore dark jeans and dark dress shoes.

Gladiolus turned and put an arm over the chair. "Well well, prince charming decided to come home early huh?" he said with a grin.

"It wasn't necessarily by choice." Noctis replied, walking over and sitting beside Ignis.

"Hmph, I bet." Gladiolus turned back, watching Prompto suspiciously as he went into the kitchen behind them, searching for food.

"We both know you hate those kinds of parties, we're not surprised to tell the truth." Ignis said plainly while drinking his coffee.

"Oh like you guys are any better."

"Hhey, whas zat zupose ta men?" Prompto said sitting down with a mouth full of food.

Ignis and Gladiolus laughed at Prompto's stuffed face while Noctis only gave a small smile and shook his head.

_It's good to be home. Just my friends and I._

They all caught up on recent events during Noctis's absence. Gladiolus said he's got a date tomorrow and Prompto couldn't believe it, accusing him of lying. Ignis on the other hand, has been modifying his car and mansion security with new techs and gadgets. Gladiolus and Prompto got into another fight after an exchange of insults of how neither has an actual girlfriend at the moment.

"With that beard and face, only your mother could love you! You could never get a date! They all think you're too old and a drunk!"

"And what about you baby face! They'll still think you're a minor in high school!"

"At least I learned this in high school, 'Roses are red, violets are blue, Etro made me pretty, but what the hell happened to you?'"

Noctis and Ignis stifled a laugh as Gladiolus's face changed colors.

"That's it! C'mere ya little bastard!"

Gladiolus leaped at Prompto and managed to get him in a tight headlock. Prompto soon tapped out in surrender, making Gladiolus grin in victory as he let go of the blonde. Noctis shifted his gaze to his watch.

_Almost time_.

Noctis then glanced at Ignis, who only waved his hand as if saying 'Don't worry, I got this'. Noctis nodded and headed out the door, leaving the screaming hooligans to their fun.

* * *

><p>He was walking through the dark hallways thinking about the day; he couldn't shake this feeling in his chest. It was a burning sensation that grew more intense with each passing second now. <em>Damn, don't tell me…<em> he held onto the wall for support, clutching his heart. _My body is still adapting, it just had to be tonight of all times_. He soon began heart beat in his ears. But the pain went away as soon as it came when he reached his room, which surprised him even more. _Usually the flashes last longer, I guess I'm just getting stronger._ He yawned_, or maybe I'm just too tired to notice anymore.  
><em>  
>He trudges into his room, walking to the bed he cleans up Prompto's mess. Then, reluctantly, he opened his wardrobe. <em>Better get ready, tonight's going to be a long night.<em>

**Yep so there's ch.2, sorry that it was a little boring and I wanted to make introducing Noctis less complicated than it has to be. Introductions are just not my thing. **

**Noctis: He didn't do a bad job except for the women part.**

**Lightning: Yeah you're not very good with women.**

**Noctis: Then why are you still here?**

**Lightning: I uh… because I have nothing else better to do!**

**NoctaLightx: Suuuuuurrreee.**

**All right in our next chapter there's going to be some excitement, action, and fighting! Bullets will fly! Swords will clash! Along with other things O.O, that's all the hints I'll be giving out for next chapter "A Flash of Night!" so stay tuned.**


	3. A Flash of Night

**Ch.3 Woohooo! Time for some action, suspense, and surprises! I just couldn't hold in my ideas! I just started making notes and the next thing I knew I wrote ch.3 on the day I released Ch. 2! Not a good sign. Yeah so Lightning and Noctis on already on set and ready to do their thing!**

**Lightning: It's because you locked us in here you little-!**

**NoctaLightx: (Mutes Lightning) Yeah they weren't happy with the overtime, disclaimers and message on the first chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lightning woke with instant awareness. Her electric blue eyes scanned the small, comfortable room, ready to strike at a moments notice. her frown deepened, realizing nobody was there. Even with her sixth sense she found no other presence besides herself.<p>

She sighed, _Man these dreams are messing me up! I can't go on one day without thinking of him, I-I mean them! Oh no…_

She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to think of way to take her mind off of these diversions. She lifted herself off of the bed and looked at herself in the large crystal mirror across the room. She wore nothing but the soft, skin-tight, sleeveless leotard that she usually wore under her armor. She tucked her hair behind one ear, and then slightly shook her head to one side to let her hair fall on her left shoulder. Her usual look. She smiled at herself, not because of her beauty, but because she saw the soldier, the hardened knight of battle in her own image.

Suddenly her image flashed, showing a figure wearing dark garments all over its body behind her, with a menacing grin on it's face. it was at least a head taller than her and loomed over her like some sort of phantom. She blinked hard, and then it was gone.

"Who's there!" she demanded, reading herself in case of an attack. She used her abilities to try and locate it, but she sensed nothing_. These dreams are making me go mad! But…._ she brought her hand to her chin, _I don't remember dreaming about that. I know he wasn't the one. _She thought, reminding her of the man in her dreams.

A shiver ran down her spine as she received the unwelcome feeling. Lightning sighed and shook her head, making herself believe it was nothing. She just needed to take her mind off of it. _I just need some exercise, some training. A beast or 10 should do a good warm-up._

Lightning strode over to a basic wardrobe and opened it. Inside hung her armor, perfectly set up. There wasn't a single dent or hint of rust on the protective covering. she removed the breast plate from the wardrobe and began to equip herself.

Lightning put on her armor in only a couple of minutes, even with all of the complicated straps and gear. It has been five years after all. She left the room through the opening she used as a doorway and followed the marble corridor to Fang and Vanille's chamber.

When she entered, she greeted them "Morning."

_Well look who's up_! Fang said, faking astonishment. _We thought you… hey what's up_?

"Hm?" Lightning looked up.

_It looks like you've seen a ghost! And that isn't the pretty pale, that's the bad pale. _Vanille said, worried for her condition.

"Don't worry it's nothing," she began to head for another door, "are there any creatures in the courtyard?"

_Only about a dozen or so._ Fang replied.

"Good enough, I'll be back soon." She stated, not caring what the particular creatures were.

_Alright, but you should still be careful. Anything can happen!_ Vanille called out with her motherly tone.

"Don't worry I will." Lightning said.

Lightning walked briskly out of the chambers and through the hallways, eager for a challenge. she stopped in front of large stone door. when she entered the courtyard, her eager mood turned into a mix of caution, fear, danger, and disgust. What she saw in the courtyard was pure massacre.

What was once a lush and beautiful garden turned into a sickening bloodbath. Blood and gore stained the walls and floor, and the corpses looked like they were obliterated. She couldn't even tell what the animals were anymore, if they were animals at all. The grotesque site and the loathsome smell made Lightning's stomach turn. She had to lean against the stone wall to keep her balance.

"What... could've done this?" she thought out loud trying to keep her stomach down.

She looked up just in time to see a figure running through another doorway.

_It's heading toward Fang and Vanille_. with adrenaline and fear conquering her nerves Lightning bolted back to the chamber. When she arrived, she was relieved to see the two unharmed.

_What happened?_ Fang asked quickly.

"Something or someone is here, and they're not friendly." Lightning quickly replied as she slammed the doors.

Then Lightning felt it, the surge of power in the room. The fear, the hate, the malice, the pure essence of darkness.

_Do you feel that_? Vanille asked worriedly.

_Yeah, it's here. _Fang confirmed._  
><em>  
>Lightning knew it. She flexed her arm outward, her new gunblade flashing in the light surrounded by white feathers like that of those on her waist. Thanks to Lightning's adjustments and magic, the blade was reformed. It was white, silver, and black. It had a new arm guard to cover the exposed part of her forearm that her gauntlet did not cover with weaves of gold on it. Its hilt was of the same mechanical design with general improvements such as speed, stability, and balance. The blade was new, however, with it being straight instead of curved and a second blade next to it to be used as a bayonet in gun mode.<p>

"Show yourself! You are stepping onto holy ground. Leave at once or you will pay with your life!" She shouted firmly, then closing her eyes to find her opponent. _Where is it_?

_Lightning behind you! Three o'clock_! Lightning rolled away from a slash at her head. _Too close._

She then exchanged blows with the intruder, separating with a loud clash. She crouched to cushion her landing and looked up to see the intruder was not a beast, but a man. He was tall and fit and he wore dark clothing with armor and a violet headband. He carried a large sword, about a hand and a half from brief perspective. The blade looked like dark frozen flames, dark energy poured out of the blade itself.

_Assassin? Warlord? Wait, this feeling… a l'Cie! But it can't be! _her mind rushed and was in shock of how this man was a l'Cie.

_Lightning, be careful! This guy's strong and is sending a very creepy vibe out around him. _Fang warned nervously.

Lightning instantly lost sight of him for a second.

"So this is the great Guardian of Etro's Legacy? Ha! Pitiful, you can't even keep up with me! Your friends have misplaced their faith." His voice was smooth but threatening. He was right behind her, back-to-back. He must've jumped over her when she was focused on Fang and Vanille. "You are nothing compared to what I can do. It's no wonder you couldn't even protect your sister when she was taken from you." Each word was like a venomous bite to her heart. "Even now your friends' sacrifice will become meaningless when my master takes control.

Lightning's face-hardened at the man's words. How could he insult them like this after all of they did for Cocoon and Pulse, after all they sacrificed? She turned into the battle ready soldier, rising with the man at the same time. Her blood ran cold and her words became knives that slipped from her tongue.

"Take. That. Back." She said with a steeled tone.

"Make me."

They flexed their wrists, readying their blades before they turned and clashed again, the battle echoing through the hallways of the temple.

* * *

><p>Noctis awoke to the sound of gunfire in the dead of night. <em>Another dream? Was it a dream<em>? He heard more gunfire; _I don't have time for this_.

He took his head off of his fist and uncrossed his legs. Rising from his throne, he walked through the dark hallways and prepared for the battle to come.

Noctis changed from his formal wear to a slim black coat with short sleeves, black gloves, black baggy pants and black combat boots. On his left hip were a couple of pouches for various items such as his cell phone. It rang in his pocket.

Prompto.

He flipped it open, "What's happening?"

"Unknown forces attacking from all sides. The north took most of the impact while the south is taking major damage." _Blasts and gunfire fill the background_.

"East and west are taking on minor forces. But with them occupied our guards are split up. I'm helping out where I can on the roof, Gladiolus and Ignis are guarding the south, and they'll make quick work unless reinforcements come in." _A helicopter was heard in the background now. _

"Damn! Noct! You have to help out on the front! It's your time to shine buddy!"

*click *

_Damn it_, he thought, _why tonight, why did it have to be a night where my powers are unsound_? He grabbed his heart, remembering the shocking heat and pain. _I'll be a sitting duck if it happens again.  
><em>  
>As he stepped outside he slowed from a stride to a slow walk. He saw his guard's bodies and blood strewn across the courtyard. Instantly his anger burned inside them when he saw who was responsible, a small army of knights with assault rifles at the bottom of the steps to the entrance.<p>

_I'm too late_, he thought.

When the knight's turned to see their new visitor, they instantly recognized him as the prince. Who wouldn't? Noctis was on the edge now barely holding on to his blood lust.

_Damn why won't they just retreat? Why won't they leave us alone? No…_ Noctis slowly walked down the steps of the entrance. One step at a time, he loosened his grip on his anger, letting it grow.

The soldiers aimed their weapons at Noctis and opened fire. He didn't even flinch when the bullets came near him. The outline of a sword appeared before Noctis, along with other weapons like spears and lances of all kinds, protecting him from their bullets. The weapons twirl around him as he raises his right hand to grasp his favorite weapon, a falchion with a mechanized handle.

His eyes glow bright crimson as he finished, _No… I'm going to make you pay by letting you drown in your own blood!  
><em>  
>Noctis charged into the mob of shocked soldiers. He used his telekinetic arsenal against the gunfire as he literally pulled weapons out of thin air. He sliced, dodged and performed maneuvers in the air impossible for the average human. Using one of the soldiers as a step, he jumped. Summoning a spear and automatic rifle, Noctis stabbed another soldier into the ground while using the momentum to swing and fire at the infantry surrounding him. He landed onto the nearest soldier, swinging around and breaking his neck with his legs.<p>

Noctis turned to another battalion. They raised their rifles only to be thwarted by a large barrier of weapons to reflect their own bullets back at them.

_Fools._

Noctis used the opportunity to summon a large double bladed sword with a circular hilt, stabbing it though the gap between the nearest soldier's arm and side. Forcing the sword to position vertically, he caused the arm to break and snap backwards with the man flailing in pain. The soldier was still holding the trigger making him fire on his own men as Noctis rotated him like a turret.

Noctis cut down the soldier. He dismissed his weapon as he turned back towards the remaining knights. He notices other enemies rappelling down the walls of the mansion, trying to surprise him.

_Are they after me and not the crystal_? His hair turned white as he suddenly teleported to the top of the steps. The soldiers at the bottom charged up at him, only to be cut down by his armaments.

He teleported again this time above the rappelling soldiers, slicing the ropes and the soldiers using them. He threw a sword to the other side, piercing the wall. He teleported to the weapon, swinging on it's hilt to dive down and kill two more rappelling soldiers, and finally impaling one at the bottom, landing on the steps.

He turned to see RPGs and a handful of men come at him for a last attempt for his life. The smoke from the explosions covered the remaining soldiers. When it cleared only Noctis was standing. All of his enemies were defeated. His weapons swirled around him, only to disappear as he walked back into the mansion.

Noctis sighed as he walked away; thinking about the guard's families. What will happen to them when they find out it was his entire fault for being late? His phone rang again.

Flipping it open he asked, "What's our status?" in a serious tone.

"Gladiolus and Ignis are still fighting in the southern courtyard and can't even budge. We're just cleaning up stragglers, how are things on your side Noct?"

"…"

"Noct?"

"They're all dead, no survivors. Including our own."

"Oh, Noct. I'm sorry man-"

"NOCTIS! PROMPTO!", Noctis froze, "There's an intruder in the crystal chamber! Get over there now-GAH Damn it!" _Static_

"That was Ignis! And he didn't sound like a happy camper, I'll meet you there as soon as I can!"

"NO!" Noctis shouted, "You need to give him support! I'm not losing anyone else in this fight, take a few guards and give them covering fire. I'll go alone."

"But-"

"That's an order Prompto." Noctis hung up as he walked briskly towards the crystal chamber. _I can't waste my energy teleporting, if this guy can slip past us, let alone me, he must be some kind of monster…like me._

* * *

><p>"Damn it Noct! you can't do this alone!" No response. "I hate it when you do that." Prompto pushed a button on his phone, "You'd think a two week trip can change a guy at least a little, but nope! He's still mister high and mighty!" he put the phone to his ear and waited for the other end.<p>

He heard gunfire and metal against metal for the first few seconds until, "What the hell Prompto! Can't you see we're a little busy here?" He heard a man scream in the background. "Yeah sounds like you've got everything under control Ignis, but… I'm goin to crash the party."

Ignis sighed, "Nocty went on his own huh?"

"Bingo, so I'm comin to crash the party." he repeated, making his point clear.

"Ugh, fine, but your cleanin up the mess." Ignis groaned.

Prompto flinched, "We'll discuss that later. *click* Alright boys, time to showoff!"

* * *

><p>Noctis slowly entered the dim room with the large, cylindrical crystal in the center. He only walked in, wary of traps. he walked slowly into the moon light. Then he stopped at the beginning of a narrow pathway that led him across a a trench filled with water.<p>

Three magic circles appeared around the crystal, lighting up the entire room. It was a very large circular chamber with the Caelum family crest placed repeatedly around the room.

Noctis glared at the white robed intruder that stood before the crystal. The man turned, pulling back his hood to reveal a gentleman around Noctis's age with long blonde hair. the rest of his features he could not tell because of the light the magic circles were emitting.

The man raised his hand towards Noctis; a magic circle materialized in it. Noctis, sensing the danger, summoned his falchion and pointed it at the robed man. As Magic circles surrounded Noctis, he countered by having his entire arsenal surround the intruder.

A stalemate. So it was either the worst or the perfect opportunity to get some answers.

"Who are you and what do you want with the crystal?" Noctis demanded, eyeing the magic circles glowing on the nation's last hope.

The man chuckled at the question, and replied, "Ah, you naïve prince. That's for me to know and for you to never find out." He smirked as Noctis's eyes widened slightly.

_He's planning on taking me out? Well then bring it on!  
><em>  
>Noctis tensed as the circles on the precious stone began to merge, making a larger one in the center. <em>He's going to try and obliterate the crystal in one blow, doesn't he want to steal it<em>?

"Are you insane!" Noctis recklessly shouted, "If you destroy the crystal the whole mansion, no, the whole city will go up with it! It's pure suicide!" Noctis stated with panic in his voice. He needs to find an opening and fast.

The man laughed, "Whoever said I would destroy the crystal? Although if you make any sudden moves the idea might cross my mind."

He's bluffing, Noctis knew that much. He seemed to be the kind of guy who would sacrifice his whole country for his own life.

The man turned to the crystal, "Noctis, the Caelum dynasty shall end today! I will obtain the key to Etro's Legacy and I will unite the world, leading it into a new era!" He raised his hands and the magic circle on the crystal lit up the room even more. It started to spin counterclockwise. "Behold your destruction!"

The magician's overconfidence gave Noctis his chance as one or two of the circles dissipated.

Noctis teleported out of an opening, unleashing his array of weaponry at the intruder who in turn teleported away. Noctis looked up to the circle, the intruder the least of his worries.

The circle spun faster and faster until it turned completely black like a bottomless pit of dark energy. Noctis could feel the malice feeding off of the crystal's power to create this anomaly. It sent shivers down his spine and fear into his heart.

He needed to stop the circle, disrupt it , there's was only one way Noctis knew how to do that.

_Well it's all or nothing. _He thought, cursing himself._  
><em>

He charged at the circle throwing all of his telekinectic wall of weapons around him to protect him from the energy this void was emitting. He let out a battle cry as he prepared to cut straight through the circle. Something flew at him, and then all went black.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is Ch.3, Ch.4 will most likely come out tomorrow. After that there is going to be a waiting period for me to develop the story. Say about a week? So plz review POLITELY and have a nice day, night, whatever it looks like outside your window.<strong>

**(Muffled shouts and curses)**

**And No! You can't come out yet! We have one more chapter and then you can do whatever the hell it is you do!**


	4. A Flash of Night Part 2

**NocaLightx This is it! The moment you've been waiting for! I won't spoil it, you will just have to find out what happens. MwahahahHAHAHAH!… yeah I seriously need help. Remember, if there is any advice, I'll gladly take it. And yes I am sorry this chapter is short. I may make future edits though!  
><strong>

**Disclaimers and such on first chapter.**

* * *

><p>Where was he? He didn't know. What happened? He didn't know. Noctis began to regain consciousness. He remembered the stranger, the crystal, and a… flash of pink?<p>

Pain racked his body the instant he regained his sense of feeling. His head throbbed violently with every beat of his heart.

_AGH! What the hell was that?_He thought, squeezing his hands to find something soft and warm in his palms. _... And what the hell is this_?

He also felt a pressure on his body. It wasn't heavy, yet it had some sharp points uncomfortably poking his chest. Noctis smelled a sweet aroma, it made calmed him despite the pain all over his body. Something brushed softly against his face and neck. Then, to his greatest surprise, he felt warmth, especially on his lips. It spread throughout his body as if it was healing him from the inside out. He liked it. He liked it a lot!

Whatever was on top of him began to stir. Daring himself, Noctis slowly opened his eyes to see the face of a beautiful young woman with strawberry-blonde hair and pale skin. He felt her sides in his hands, feeling the warmth from the sudden contact. Blood rushed to his cheeks, and his heart practically stopped when he realized what the worst part was. They were kissing.

_What? How? When? Where?_ He panicked inwardly, trying to figure out how an exploding crystal connected to a beautiful young woman kissing him. His head throbbed again, only to be soothed by this woman instantaneously.

The strange woman stirred again. They're lips parted slowly as she raised herself off of him slightly. They're faces only inches apart as she opened her eyes, revealing divine electric blue orbs. They were strong, but full of compassion. Noctis only flushed more at this miraculous site.

She instantly stood up, jumping away from him into the moonlight. She stumbled a little bit before finally finding her balance.

Noctis tried to sit up, the soreness becoming a difficult obstacle for him. _Damn it! I must've cracked some ribs. _"Gah!" he gasped for air as he heard the bones pop and groan, _or all of them! _

Noctis looked back to the new arrival, noticing that she was wearing a Valkyrie-like suit of armor that showed her curvacious form. She wielded a strange sword and a small, round shield. He also remarked the snow white feathers around her hip and the ones falling around her. Noctis put his fingers to his lips, the warrior did the same with her own as the situation dawned on him.

_Dear Etro! Did I just have my first kiss with an angel_? Noctis thought with his heart almost exploding from shock... or was it joy?

Reluctantly, Noctis tried to stand up, his body still in shock from the recent events. He observed the woman as she observed him, not so much hostilely, but more out of curiosity and confusion. Noctis turned his head slightly side to side, only taking small glances and using his sixth sense see if the intruder was still here. He should sense him now that he recognized the robed man's powers.

_Nothing_, _so he escaped_. All was silent. He noticed the rubble and broken pillars around him. But the room was completely intact. _Where did these pieces come from? More importantly where did _she_ come from? _

His gaze fell upon the pink haired warrior before him. He remembered the blonde intruder's words, disturbed by how he said he was going to end the Caelum dynasty, and not destroy the crystal? Was this angel his destruction? He furrowed his eyebrows as he mused the situation before him.

Logic points to yes, the enemy summoned her to kill him. But why won't he believe that? The fact that he's still alive is good enough evidence that the intruder and this woman might not be connected. The crystal was still here and from what he could tell it was intact. Is there a possibility that she can be an ally?

The prince looked back at the stranger who didn't move one inch out of place. He took a step toward her. The stranger's eyes widened and she drew into a fighting stance. Noctis wasn't ready for another fight, not while he could barely move. He had to buy some time.

"Easy! I don't want to fight. How about we call a truce? Okay?" Noctis said as he put his hands up, slowly taking a couple of steps towards her. She kept her blade up, eyeing Noctis with extreme caution. He pressed her with another question, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"…"

"Are you here to kill me?"

She tensed as he took a step only three or four meters from her.

_Okay I admit, that question was kind of blunt. _Noctis thought to himself.

They stood motionless in the dark chamber in complete silence for what seemed like an eternity to the young prince.

The woman opened her mouth slightly, hesitating. She spoke, asking a question he surprisingly heard many times before, "Who are you?" His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it, this woman was the one from his dreams! This is his dream girl! The looks, the voice, the figure! _It's a perfect match!_

Taking another step, he began recklessly "You're… are you-!" He soon regretted it as he barely dodged several strikes from the warrior. She struck quickly, elegantly, and fluidly as if she planned everything out. Drawing his falchion, Noctis did his best to defend himself. His fatigue and pain slowed him down however. He needed to put distance between them.

He teleported a few meters away from a lunge at his neck. The woman looked surprised at his new ability, then flipped her blade into a folded position. Noctis relaxed, supposing they can finally talk.

"Ok, now- whoa!" He nearly blocked a bullet aimed straight for his head.

He saw the woman smirking as if he was a complete fool. 

_Oh brilliant! _Noctis frowned, _Her sword is a gun too! That's just brilliant! _he sarcastically thought, seeing his luck was only getting worse and worse.

* * *

><p>Prompto aimed and shot the last soldier, the body going limp in his sites. Taking a long sigh he said, "Finally I can breathe!" He sat down and leaned against the mansion wall. It wasn't easy, but the enemy finally retreated. It was a long drawn out fight, too long for his liking. He noticed Gladiolus and Ignis walking up to him.<p>

"I hate to say this, but I think Noct sending you here was a good call." Gladiolus said as he sat/fell next to Prompto.

"If we fought any longer by ourselves, we would have some pretty bad scars. Who knew they had extra gunships?" Ignis chuckled, still catching his breath.

"Yep. And that's why you can't live without yours truly." Prompto smirked, gesturing to himself proudly.

Gladiolus grunted with a smile. "Yeah what would we do without our little blonde maid to clean up the messes."

"You told him?" Prompto shouted at Ignis, who only shrugged in response.

Prompto dragged a hand over his face. When he finished, he noticed a small but then instantly bright light emanate from the mansion. He was so shocked his gun went off.

"Damn it Prompto flip the safety on that thing would'ya?" Gladiolus screamed, nearly dodging the misfire.

"My bad."

"That was from Noct's throne room! Gladiolus and I will check it out. Prompto you clean up the…Prompto?" Ignis looked around, not seeing a hint of blonde anywhere.

"That son of a bitch." Ignis said, realizing that he was outsmarted.

Gladiolus laughed. "He's definitely smarter than he looks huh?"

* * *

><p>They clashed again, exchanging blows and slashes. Dodging and performing acrobatics, they weaved through the rubble that was their battlefield. <em>She's good<em>, he thought, surprised that the girl can keep up with him. He sidestepped a vertical slice, then blocking a horizontal one at which their blades came to a standstill.

"Who are you!" Noctis shouted.

They separated once more. She did a front flip over him while trying to shoot from above. The prince blocked the shots and their blades connected once again as she landed.

She back flipped, avoiding Noctis's blade once more as he slashed to disarm her. _She's too fast!_

"Guh!" Noctis fell to one knee, "No, not now... please not now..." Noctis bit his lip. He looked up to see the warrior coming toward him. she stopped suddenly. She looked... concerned? Why?

Noctis fought through the flash and stood up readying his falchion. _My abilities are at their limit_. _I have to...end this._

Noctis charged at her, now on the offensive. She countered Noctis by parrying his horizontal strike and then kicked him in the chest, making him have to roll a few yards before he could regain his balance. Noctis teleported again, trying to flank her. 

_She's definitely good, But I'm- _Noctis was shocked. The woman had disappeared. _Dead, so very very dead. _He heard the clanking of metal and stone behind him, as he turned to stare down the barrel of a gun with a bayonet at his throat. The stimulated blue eyes of the woman were staring into his. 

Noctis couldn't believe it. She predicted his patterns and jumped behind him while he was teleporting. She saw the opening and took the opportunity where he was most vulnerable_. _

_I would call her a genius if it weren't for the fact she's going to blow my head off._ Noctis couldn't move anymore, his body was truly at it's limit._ Oh well._ He smirked. It was funny how the person who gave him his first kiss would also make it his last.

All of a sudden the warrior held her head in her shield hand with a pained expression on her face. Taking the chance he needed Noctis put his falchion to the woman's throat and 4 other sword's pointing to her heart, head and sides. At least now he wasn't going down alone.

His opponent began to shake, coughing violently and blood dripping from her mouth as she put her hand over it. Noctis withdrew his weapons. His opponent's gun blade hit the floor and she stumbled. She fell into Noctis's arms. Noctis rested her head on his shoulder, holding her gently as she faded into unconsciousness. Her weapon disappeared into a flash of feathers.

Noctis began to panic. What was wrong? He could've sworn he didn't even scratch her (though he wouldn't admit it). He looked at his hands now covered in a sticky crimson substance. She had wounds before their fight, serious wounds. _To think she could stand, let alone fight. _Noctis also noticed the blood that plastered her hair to her forehead. He needed to keep her alive. He needed answers and she might be his only chance to get some without violence… hopefully.

Noctis looked up, someone was coming. He didn't have any strength left. He could feel another one of his flashes coming. If these are enemy reinforcements, it's all over.

"Clear left. Clear right. Moving up." Soldiers. It had to be more soldiers. He then recognized another voice, one that finally let him relax.

"Yo Noct! Where are you buddy? Damn it I told you going off alone was a bad id-"

Prompto was at the door way, mouth agape. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room, his gaze falling on Noctis and then on the strange woman in his arms. Before Noctis fell back he smiled as his friend shouted.

"What the hell happened here?"

* * *

><p><strong>NoctaLightx: So that's the end of Part 1! Sorry it's a little short. <strong>

**Phew, alright. Now I need a little time to develop. So I ask you to please be patient and I will get Part 2 started as soon as possible. Any ideas are welcome. You can come out now!**

**(Noctis comes out carrying Lightning.)**

**NoctaLightx: Uh…. Acting's over. You know that right?**

**Noctis: Yeah I know, but you worked us overtime remember? (walks away).**

**NoctaLightx: Oh… right. (Looks at Audience) Don't look at me like that! I did it for you! Thank you and good day/night!**


	5. Elsewhere

**NoctaLightx: I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! That's right it's a new chapter! Sorry for the killer wait. I also have to ask for your forgiveness and I will face any consequences. Lightning and Noctis will not be in this chapter unfortunately. ****They forced/convinced me to postpone their next appearance a little longer. ****Plus this one is a little slow, so bear with me on this one. Please enjoy this new segment in my first story! **

**Remember, any ideas or advice for a noob like me are welcome. And remember to share them **_**POLITELY**_**.**

**Disclaimers and Such are on the first chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Claire!" She shouted jumping up from her bed. Where was she? She was in her room…. She was back in her room. <em>Thank the goddess! I couldn't take one more second in that hellish nightmare!<em> She blinked hard a couple of times._ But what was that? That was a dream but... It felt so real. _

Serah took deep breaths and tried to calm her racing heart. She looked down and gasped. Her fists were clenched tightly onto the bed sheets. She forced open her fingers, flexing them slowly to regain feeling. She pulled an arm across her forehead, wiping away the sweat and tears that stung her eyes.

Hugging her knees, she mused about the petrifying dream: _Claire was hurt...She was hurting so bad, and I... I couldn't do anything to help her._ She began to cry again, the tears burned her already bloodshot eyes. _Why can't I do anything? Why am I so weak?_

Footsteps were immediately heard from the doorway. She looked up to see a huge blonde man in his boxers, wide-awake, "Serah! Is everything all right? Are you hurt? Someone break in? I'll kill the bastards who did this! I swear to Etro I will!" He stated, ready to bash the next person he sees through a wall.

Serah sighed, slightly smiling toward her fiancée;_ He sure is a light sleeper, even though he doesn't sound like it. _She tucked some hair that was stuck to her forehead behind her ear, and giggled at her "hero". Then she said, " In only you're underwear Snow? I doubt it."

"I'd do anything to keep you safe, even if it meant beating them all up naked." Snow joked and relaxed, realizing nobody was there to hurt his lover.

Serah giggled again, "Well let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Snow walked over and sat down next to her on the bed. He put an arm around Serah and brought her closer, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. Serah looked up as he caressed her cheek with one of his big hands. Wiping her tears away he asked gently, "Are you alright?"

Serah leaned into Snow's shoulder, "Well, now that you're here I am. But..." she paused, unsure if it was ok to tell him.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Serah looked up to his big blue orbs that shined through the night. She could tell him anything; he was her lover after all. But this time her problem is different then when she was a l'Cie. What if he thinks she's crazy? What if Snow thinks she's…hopeless? She mentally slapped herself thinking _What am I saying? This is the man who stayed with me even though I _was_ a l'Cie for Etro's sake! He still loved me even when the whole world was against him!_

Serah shook her head and took a deep breath. "It was a nightmare," she started "a nightmare about Lightning..." she paused, wondering what Snow would do. His only response was nodding his head, urging her to go on. Serah felt confident knowing that there was always someone to talk to now that Lightning was gone. She then continued to explain her frightening experience.

Snow listened intently as she told him the vision; the darkness, the battle, the raven-haired man with the blood-red eyes, all of the death and destruction, but the worst part was how she described her sister being confused, afraid, and covered in wounds. Serah began to cry again from remembering her sister in such a bloody state.

"-and she was so badly injured" she choked, "I couldn't do anything to help her Snow! I couldn't do _anything_! I just watched her suffer and… and-" She felt the water falling from her eyes again and landing onto the man's chest. "I don't even know if she's even alive." She said through a whimper.

Snow gave a small chuckle. Serah stared back up at Snow with a shocked and tear-stricken expression on her face. Why would he laugh at a time like this? She needs help and he's laughing at her! _I knew he would do something like this, _she thought , _I knew it was too crazy to believe._Then Snow gave her an encouraging grin, bringing her closer he said, "You don't need to worry about a thing because-"

"Because it wasn't real." She finished looking down, "I know."

Snow gave her a questioning look. "Actually, what I was _going_ to say is that you don't need to worry about a thing because I know for a fact that it would take a lot more than that to kill Lightning."

Serah then said in just barely above a whisper, "B-but do you… do you think… you know… she might actually be back? That she returned?"

Snow gave a long sigh, "I don't know Serah. It's been five years! So the odds of that are… um…" He said, trying not to step on a land mine in the conversation.

"Very slim." She finished, backing away from him.

"Serah," He held one of her hands in his, "Lightning will be back, I can feel it. She always comes back somehow, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, you're right!" Serah beamed at him, "She will be back!" Then she hugged and kissed him on the lips saying,

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"I love you so much."

Snow gave her a big hug and lifted himself off the bed, "I love you too and remember, I will stand by you, no matter what happens. I'm yours forever_._" He grabbed the door handle, "Try to get some rest, you've gotta long day tomorrow with those little monsters." He joked.

"Oh that's right! I have to teach tomorrow!" Serah exclaimed.

Snow laughed as he closed the door. "Good night Serah."

"Good night." Serah laid back down on her bed, comforted by her fiancée's words. _Snow's right, she's too tough to go down that easily_. _And who knows, maybe she really is back._

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you mean, 'unexpected obstacles'?" He slammed his fists down on the desk. "Do you realize how many resources I had to use to keep those fools occupied <em>without <em>drawing too much attention?" he shouted. Glaring at the image of a dark figure on the screen, he paced back and forth around the dark office, worried about what is to come. His gaze shifted to the large windows behind the desk. Staring down at the city below, he grumbled. "I can't show my face in public anymore because of your failure! You-"

"Pardon my interruption, but your mission also proved… unsuccessful." the figure stated, his voice disguised in case of any unwanted intrusions. The man stopped pacing in front of his desk and stared at the screen. The dark figure continued, "Allow me to explain my situation. While the guardian and I were caught in battle, the two crystallized beings displayed some rather extraordinary abilities. I was caught off guard and we were both sent through the gateway."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "That doesn't explain why you were not able to appear _with_ the woman." He smirked, hearing his partner growl.

After a brief pause he got his answer, "She threw me off course." But what about you? Why couldn't you retrieve the _package_?"

He froze, "It was two against one!" he answered quickly, "I couldn't handle both of them!"

His partner in the screen scoffed at him, "So judging from your account, you couldn't handle two semi-unconscious people who, I might add, were injured as well? The plan could've still worked if only you would have finished them off. Instead you ran like a dog with its tail between its legs!" He sighed, "You're father praised you, naming you the greatest magician in Tenebrae. Is this all there is to your kingdom's magic? My master will become most displeased with your stupidity and cowardice."

He sat back down in the chair, surprised by the man's insults. Who is this man to tell _him_ how good he was? Insulting his father and his land, he will not get away with this. "Who do you think-"

"That's enough son." A calm elderly voice called from across the room. He turned to see an older man with silver hair, a white beard, and he was wearing a navy suit walking toward him. "I believe this debriefing has gone on long enough. Return to your quarters."

"But father-"

"Now!" His father shouted at him, as if he were still a child. His father turned to the screen, "I do humbly apologize for my son's failure and his behavior. I will take full responsibility." He said as his son left the room growling.

"It is forgiven. I am sure there will be a light punime-" he suddenly stopped, making the older man more nervous.

"On second thought, there will be no punishment. This turn of events can actually work to our favor." The disguised man said confidently.

"B-But what of the guardian? Will she not return to her post?" The aged man asked restlessly.

"You do not need to worry about her, I made sure she won't return anytime soon. Focus on Prince Noctis. He is your true objective."

"Yes…sir" The elder said grudgingly.

"Remember!" The figure stated, freezing the elderly gentleman. "We just need to get them away from his father. _We need them alive_." He ordered, emphasizing his last words.

He grunted "And where will you be?"

The dark figure laughed wickedly, sending a chill down the father's spine. "Patience, patience. My part will come in due time. Just make sure you play yours." And the screen flickered off, the laughing echoing through the aged man's mind.

He leaned back in his chair. "No matter how many times I talk to that man," he said to himself, making his fists tighter, "I will never get used to his impressions. I always feel as if I was just out of death's reach after I talk to him."

He sighed, lifting himself out of his chair. He turned and stared down at the city below him. He pondered his situation, thinking about his alliance. _I can't figure you out. Who are you? Who are you working for? If we are mere players, who are the ones pulling the strings? I do not want to resort to these methods but…_his muscles tensed. _If what you say is true then my kingdom, my empire... I will do whatever is necessary to keep it safe. _

His gaze fell upon a picture on his desk right beside his computer. It showed two couples, grinning with drinks in their hands. "I am sorry my old friend." He picked up the picture and gave a sad smile. "But I'm sure you will understand when the day comes."

* * *

><p><strong>NoctaLightx: How is Serah connected to all of this? Who is the older gentleman and his dark partner? What is their malevolent scheme?<strong>

**Hey Nocta! Where are you?**

**Hm?**

**Snow: Hello (Glares wickedly and picks me up), why… did you make me do it in my underwear?**

**NoctaLightx: Ehheheheheh, yes about that. It was a favor for a friend.**

**Snow: Who?**

**NoctaLightx: You'll know soon enough. Well folks you have been great readers and we'll see you next time in "Change of plans." Now put me down!**

**Snow: Not until you tell me who it was!**

**NoctaLightx: Don't make me bring Lightning in here!**

**(Snow lets go of him and backs away) You wouldn't!**

**NoctaLightx: Oh yes I would! I've done crazier stuff and you know it!  
><strong>


	6. Change of Plans

**NoctaLightx: I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! An with an extra long chapter as well! FTW! Lightning, Noctis and friends have also returned! Hurray! Plus I get to make...wait for it... My very first OC! I feel so proud of myself. (sniffle)**

**Lightning: It's about time you updated. you're so slow when it comes to writing.**

**Noctis: Yeah, and why did you take me out of Chapter 5 huh?**

**NoctaLightx: ... Development purposes.**

**Both: BULL...CRAP!  
><strong>

**Quick note: I'm going to be going through my chapters and edit them bit by bit so that I can make them better for you. Plus, as i have said in the previous chapters. Any advice to a noob like me is welcome, as long as you share it _POLITELY!_ I Truly do want to become a better writer, so help me out whenever you can! Thanks!**

**Please read and review!**

**Disclaimers and such are on first chapter_._**

* * *

><p><em>Where… where am I?<em> She felt the ground beneath her. Soft vegetation brushed against her smooth skin.

_Grass? _

She opened her blue eyes to a clear sky overhead. A cool breeze flowed through her strawberry-blonde hair as she lifted herself to a sitting position. She was on top of hill in a peaceful valley, with a mountain range to her right and a forest and stream to her left. Behind her was a large tree providing her shade from the sun. It was a little warm, but still comfortable. Standing up straight, she looked down at herself realizing she was still wearing her armor. All of her wounds were gone as well. Confused, the woman leaned onto the large tree and stared up into the sky, deep in thought.

_How did I get here? What happened to that dark room I was in? The last thing I remember is fighting with that… that…_

Her face flushed.

…_that pervert!_ She thought, remembering how the raven-haired man violated her when she was knocked out. _Honestly, how could someone stoop so low?_

Slamming a fist into the tree, leaves and a couple of branches fell around her. Seeing the imprint in the dented wood she smirked, thinking _If I ever see that depraved fool again I swear I will make him pay. _Then the question dawned on her. Is there anyone else here?

"Hello!" she shouted, "Is there anybody here?" She waited and then tried again, this time louder. Still no answer. "Damn." She searched around the hill, also using its view to see if there was anyone in the distance.

Nobody. She was alone.

Sighing in disappointment, she tried to determine how she appeared here in the first place. The woman traced back from her fight with the pervert to the specific _incident _that made the pervert …well... a pervert. But there was nothing before that. She couldn't remember anything before that! She doesn't even know her own name!

The warrior began to panic, her breathing quickened instantly. Beads of sweat grew on her forehead.

_Why? Why can't I remember anything at all? _Gazing down at the river, her throat suddenly became dry.

_Maybe a drink will calm my nerves. _The strawberry-blonde flipped her hair over her shoulder and began to stride down the hill to the stream_. _

When she reached the calm, moving waters she put down her shield and knelt down. Dipping her hands into the cool liquid she brought it to her lips_. Sweet, it's sweet_! Feeling the water running through her system, the woman felt stronger, calmer, and…happier for some reason. She knelt down again and continued to drink, savoring the flavor and ecstasy of the water.

She gasped for air and relaxed, wiping away the water dripping from her lips. _Good, now I can think clearly. _Suddenly a sound broke the silence, a whinnying sound. The warrior's eyes gazed down the river until she froze, her eyes now wide with shock and wonder. _I spoke too soon._

A beautiful horse captivated her attention as it was drinking from the stream. Giving out a small sigh of relief, the woman thought, _Well, at least I'm not alone._

She stood up slowly, not taking her eyes off the stallion as she rose. The horse instantly raised its head and looked towards her, ears perked up. Gasping. The woman noticed the horse had four violet crystal eyes, each one watching her every move. Then it started to walk toward her, slowly and cautiously. _What do I do? What do I do?_ The question kept repeating in her head until the majestic beast was standing only two to three meters away.

She continued to take in the splendor of the beast up close. It was a very large white steed with gold and sage green armor. _A warhorse? _ What puzzled her most was how it looked so mechanical, but still so alive. It leaned its large head over, blowing at her. She dared not move. With no weapon and only a shield, inciting something about three times your size seems like a very bad idea.

It shook its head and took slow steps toward her, nickering gently. Lightning raised her open hand to the horse as if on instinct, waiting for the beast to come. Her heart beat faster as it was now only a foot away from her palm. She could feel it's warm breath in between her fingers. It nickered, pawing its hoof into the ground. _It wants me to come to it?_ She summoned her bravery and reached out to the steed.

Gently, the horse nudged her palm with its snout. Energy instantly surged through her arm at the moment of contact. She pulled away, _Ok... There is no way that was static electricity. _She slowly reached out again, rubbing the snout gently. The voltage surged through, but she endured it, The feeling leaving as soon as it came.

She took her other hand and began to stroke the animal's neck. It replied by nickering happily. "This isn't so bad." The horse backed away, leaving the warrior standing in confusion. Suddenly the horse shined a bright ruby red. Lightning gasped and had to cover her eyes. Soon she had to close them because it was too bright to see. She heard mechanics working and parts shifting. The ground shook with two loud thuds. _How many surprises does this thing have?_ When the bright light began to dim, she opened her eyes.

She stood there, eyes widened and mouth agape looking up to a huge white, sage, and gold armored knight looking down at her. He was at least three times as tall as her. He carried a large shield in his left hand and a very large double bladed sword in his right. He had large, sage green shoulder plates with ancient texts inscribed onto them. His helmet was white with two horns and had gold trimming with . He also had a white cape that hung from his shoulder and flowed down to his waste.

_Ok…what the hell just happened?_ She couldn't move, fearing that if she ran the thing in front of her would chase her down. The giant knelt before her and bowed its head, saying in an otherworldly voice, "It is good to see you again milady, I believed that our bond had been severed permanently."

"Our b-bond?" She stuttered.

"Yes milady. The contract that connects you and I so that I may serve you when needed."

She shook her head slowly. "I-I…" The warrior was speechless. First she wakes up kissing some complete stranger who in fact tried to kill her! Then she finds herself in some peaceful meadow with a robotic horseman (literally) and it's calling her 'milady'! _That's it! I've completely lost it! I am now legitimately insane!_

"Wait, wait, wait." She said, trying to soak this all in. "Who are you and what is this contract you're talking about."

The massive warrior raised its head, "Do you really not remember me my mistress?"

She shook her head again, "No, no I don't."

"Then it is as I feared." The warrior stood back up and saluted, "I am the sunderer of falsehood, my weapon is light, my steed is thunder. I am the herald of truth, the destroyer of corruption. I am Odin." Lightning crackled and thunder boomed when he pronounced the title. "And you are my master, Lightning." He finished, his violet eyes boring into her blue ones.

"L-lightning?" _So my name is Lightning? He must know more about my past!_

Suddenly, the sky grew dark and it became temperature dropped dramatically. The environment started to freeze over, dying all around her. Lightning shivered, holding herself she braced herself against the harsh winds from the mountains.

"It has returned." Odin said with a sharp edge to his voice. He looked out to the mountains and she followed his gaze. Her eyes widened with fear. The mountains looked like they were being swallowed up by some kind of black ooze.

"What is that?" she said, taking a couple steps back.

"A trespasser." Odin turned back to her. "You must leave this place at once."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"When you're need is at it's greatest, I shall come to your aid. Now depart!" The knight turned back and lightning struck out from his blade, making the _trespasser_ recede.

Lightning started to panic, seeing the disgusting black ink surround her, eating away at the environment.

"Hurry." The giant shouted, "before it's too late!"

"But, but!" suddenly all went black and she was separated from Odin , feeling empty and alone again as she did before. _No…_ she thought _not again._

* * *

><p>"Thank you, and again I'm sorry. You're son will be given a proper burial."<p>

Noctis hung up the phone on the wall, falling into a chair behind him. It felt like he ran around his kingdom a hundred times, give or take a few. He dragged a hand over face. Will this never end? The power struggles, the battles, the deaths of loved ones?

A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in." he answered, not caring who or what it was.

To Noctis's surprise it was Gareth. "Gareth? What are you doing here? What about your family?"

Gareth chuckled at Noctis's surprise, "Well as a matter of fact, my wife was worried sick about you and wanted me to check up on you." Gareth stared at Noctis as he closed the door, "And I can see now how right she was in doing so."

"Its only a couple of scratches."

"Uh huh", Gareth replied and then examined Noctis. He now wore a black, short sleeve collared shirt with a dark T-shirt underneath. He wore black pants with a black belt and silver belt buckle. He also wore black combat boots, a glove on his left hand and a ring on his right. He smirked, "You always were a stubborn one."

Gareth walked over to Noctis, "Shall I get some coffee sir?"

"Don't trouble yourself, I've got it." Noctis got up and started to make the drinks. Gareth sat down in a chair next to Noctis's.

"So I'm guessing that you heard about the battle last night." Noctis asked.

"Not so much the battle, but more the aftermath." Gareth smirked again.

Noctis paused, "Excuse me?"

"You know you have an interesting taste Noct, I guess being attacked is just the turn on nowadays-"

Noctis spit out his coffee, choking on it at the same time. " *Cough* W-what? *Cough* *Cough*"

"Well, from what I've heard; After the battle you met a young beauty who tried to assassinate you, then fell in love with you by tossing herself into your arms and giving you a romantic kiss and passed out from the passion in the moonlight."

Noctis was stunned at the fanciful tale with his mouth agape. He shut his mouth and blinked hard. _What the hell?_

"Well those are the rumors."

"The servants think _that's _what happened?"

Gareth nodded with an amused smile, "Then tell me what really happened."

Noctis sat down and sighed, "Fine." _It can't get much worse than this._

And so he began his tale. First with the battle in the courtyard then to the chamber and to what the intruder said. Although Noctis was hesitant around the part with his _assailant_, Gareth wanted to know the details, saying he could help out with the "bumps" in their relationship.

"There is no relationship! It was an accident!" Noctis clapped his mouth shut. _Crap._

"Well now, what was an accident?"

Noctis gave in, not knowing what to do, "W-we did... Ya know... with the" he pointed to his lips. "B-But it was an accident! I-I swear it on Etro's name!" he stuttered.

"Oh... Did you enjoy it at least?" he said with a smirk.

"Well actually…Gareth!" Noctis blushed furiously, almost falling into Gareth's trap.

Gareth laughed at how immature Noctis was behaving instead of the cool and composed mask he usually wears. Noctis himself hasn't felt these feelings since he was a child. Putting the thoughts aside, Noctis looked out his window and stared at the city outside.

"What do you think he meant by Etro's Legacy? And what is the key to it? And where do you think this woman came from?"

"I'm stumped on all three my lord," Gareth paused pondering the situation, then an idea hit him. "What about Cocoon, from the evacuation and the refugee camps?"

"Cocoon? But every known citizen and member of the military has been evacuated to new areas all the way on the other side of Pulse, where the moon was stopped."

"But what if she's neither? She does look like something rather special."

"Yeah." Noctis caught himself before falling into another one of Gareth's traps. "Well we will find out soon enough, the others will question her when she awakens. We'll figure her out even before my farther comes home." He said smugly, feeling triumphant.

"Oh yes, about that... There's been a slight change in plans."

Noctis leaned over, his heart beginning to beat in his ears. "W-What do you mean? "

"Your father heard about the attack and is coming home today instead of a couple of days from now."

"Y-you're kidding me, right?"

Gareth shook his apologetically. Noctis sighed while pressing his index finger and thumb against his eyes. "Oh dear Etro, if he finds out about her he'll... he'll... I don't know what he'll do." Noctis stood up. "We have to move the girl somewhere safe until we can figure out a plan that will save her _and _us." Noctis said as they left the room and headed to the guest room where their prisoner was staying.

"So you do care about her then?"

Noctis stopped and turned toward Gareth. "I'm doing this because if my father finds out we are keeping someone who tried to kill me, _and_ that we are helping said person, I'll never see the light of day again!"

* * *

><p>Lightning started to move her body. Every cell was sore and aching, her head throbbed and her sides and back burned. She felt something soft underneath her. A bed? Yes, she was in a bed now. <em>Oh great now where am I? <em>Different scents invaded her nostrils as she breathed. Herbs and medications. She was in some sort of medical facility. A cool breeze kissed her cheeks and neck.

What was happening to her? What should she do? She remembered the valley, the warrior named Odin, and that inky black stuff. Was it a dream? Or some sort of vision? Or was it real? Lightning felt a shiver run down her back as she remembered how cold the darkness was. _It definently felt real enough._ she thought.

Is she back in that dark chamber again? Is that crimsoned eyed bastard anywhere near her? His face looked so familiar though, as if she knew him from somewhere. Suddenly her head pounded. _Damn it. Just thinking of him gives me a headache! _

Her hearing began to return to her and she could concentrate. There were continuous beeps, some trees rustling in the wind, and footsteps echoing in a hallway nearby. A door was opened in the room and the conversation of the people around her sounded as if tensions were rising.

"..Promp…perv… u're such a pervert! Honestly! Peeking at a girl while she's knocked out and badly injured! Unbelievable!" said an angry feminine voice.

"Hey I was just checking on you two. Ya know just in case our little angel turned into a devil." Said the apologetic voice.

"Uh huh sure!" she said sarcastically, "I saw you trying to peek at her as I removed her armor to put the bandages on!" A loud smack was heard followed by a whimper. _Whoever that woman is, I like her already. _Lightning thought with amusement.

The apologetic man sighed, obviously giving up. "Well you didn't have to hit me that hard." He said just barely above a whisper.

"Oh, so you want me to hit you harder?"

"No ma'am." The man said in a small voice.

Lightning opened her eyes slightly, taking the opportunity to look around the room. Her vision was blurred at first, but it soon cleared, revealing that she wasn't in a clinic, but in a luxurious bedroom. It had a slight medieval, but still modern style to it. She looked down at herself to see that she wasn't wearing her armor but instead a white T-shirt and felt slim white pants on her lower body. Bandages and gauze were wrapped around her upper body, head, and legs.

Looking across the room she noticed two people arguing. A blonde man in a leather vest, white t-shirt, and jeans in bandages was in the grip of an average height woman with long brown hair wearing small glasses and a lab coat.

"Good. I'm glad we can come to an understanding." She released the blonde and pushed up her glasses.

"You're scary, ya know that?" the man said with a shaky voice.

"It's part of my charm." the brunette raised her head high.

"What are you trying to charm? A behemoth?" he said clenching his teeth.

"What was that?" she said with a sharp edge to her voice.

"Nothing!" The blonde man stiffened.

_Who are these people? _Lightning tried to raise herself up and move into a comfortable position . Suddenly a shock of pain rushed through her. "Gah!" She fell back onto the bed. Both pairs of eyes fell upon her in an instant.

The blonde smiled, "Well, good morning beautiful."

"Watch it Prompto." The brunette glared.

"Ok, ok, I get it." The blonde turned back to Lightning with a grin. "I think introductions are in order. Name's Prompto, the one and only. And this," He gestured to the brunette, "is the bloodthirsty predator in charge of making life miserable."

"Hey!"

Prompto rolled his eyes. "Don't worry she doesn't bite…much."

The woman in the lab coat sighed, "Don't listen to this idiot. My name is Cara, and I am your caretaker for the time being." Cara walked over to the injured woman. "Alright, we are going to make this easy for you because Noct told us to. But don't try anything funny, got it?"

Lightning nodded, complying with the nurse's conditions. Cara lifted up a data pad and began typing. "Ok, now we know you understand our language, this will be much easier. What is your name and where are you from?"

Lightning paused, wondering if she could tell them. Seeing as it will do no harm she replied in a small voice, "Lightning… my name is Lightning."

"Lightning huh?" Prompto said with an impressed look on his face. "Alright Light," Prompto said with a comforting smile leaning on the edge of the bed, "Can you tell us where you're from?"

Lightning was about to respond but was stopped. She couldn't remember.  
>"I-I don't know."<p>

"What do you mean you don't know?" Cara asked in gentle voice.

"I… I can't remember. I can't remember anything at all." She said with a disheartened tone.

"Amnesia." Cara concluded. "Must've gotten it in the fight with that shrewd prince of ours."

"Not complete amnesia, she knows her name and from what Noct told us she knows how to fight."

"Who?" Lightning asked.

Prompto gave her a small chuckle. "Well she's clearly not from around here, she doesn't even know who the great Noctis Lucis Caelum is!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air.

Lightning still had a blank expression on her face. _Prince? Noctis? Who are they talking about?_

"You know. Mr. Tall, dark, and charming. Prince of Lucia? Mr. high and mighty?" Lightning shook her head. He frowned, "He's the one who saved your life."

"Noctis huh?" Lightning said, letting the name roll off of her tongue. _Could it be him?_ she thought of the crimsoned eyed man.

Giving the two a steely glare she asked firmly, "Where am I? And what happened last night?"

"You are on a planet called Pulse, in the kingdom of Lucia. You are in the royal family's mansion as our prisoner until further notice." Cara replied casually.

"Prisoner!", Lightning exclaimed.

"Well technically you're a prisoner. But usually the prisoner doesn't get a five star room with a grade A bodyguard like mwah." Prompto said gesturing to himself.

Cara scoffed at Prompto, then she looked back to Lightning. "As for what happened last night. Well, to put it long story short, we were under attack, and at the end of the battle we found you in Noct's arms out cold." Lightning blushed slightly, thinking of the raven-haired man holding her in his arms. _So it was him._

Hiding her embarrassment behind her bangs, she asked, "Why did he let me live? Why did he help me?"

Prompto grew a sly smile saying, "Well, that's for him to know and for us to find out."

Cara sighed, growing impatient. "Can we please stay on track? I have a lot of other soldiers to attend to and I can't waste time on silly gossip! So help me Etro if I don't get this thing done soon you'll both be in severe comas!" Both Lightning and Prompto cringed, surprised by the woman's sudden threats.

"Now then I'm going to have to continue your examination and make sure I didn't miss anything. Plus I'm going to replace your bandages with new, clean ones ok?"

"Um…uh…" Lightning suddenly became nervous.

Cara gave her a puzzled look, then looked over at Prompto. "Oh right. Give me a moment."

"Wait, what are you- Ow ow ow ow ow!" He whined as Cara dragged him out of the bedroom by his ear.

"Now you be a good boy and stay out!" Cara yelled as he was thrown into the hallway. She slammed the door and then brushed her coat off. Taking a deep breath she exclaimed, "Finally he's gone!"

She turned to the now timid Lightning saying, "Now then let's get those dirty rags off shall we?"

"I-i guess." As Lightning slowly sat up with Cara's help, aches and pains racked her body. "That's right. You're more of a wreck than the others are. " Cara said, reaching into her pocket and taking out a container. She pooped the lid and took out some pills. Handing Lightning the pills, she ordered, "Here take some of these. Unfortunately they won't really kick in for another 5-10 minutes or so. Now please remove your shirt so that we can begin."

* * *

><p>"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!" Noctis cursed under his breath every second as he strode through the hallway, his heart beating in his ears<p>

They were half-way there. Noctis could barely contain his anxiety. He needed every advantage he could get. "Gareth I need you to stall my father."

"For how long?" Gareth asked, caught off guard by the sudden urgency in Noctis's voice.

"As much time as you can give us."

"Alright, but you owe me one." And so they parted ways at a fork in the corridor.

Noctis didn't lose momentum, even as Prompto was seen coming from around the corner, mumbling to himself. "Women, they always stick together no matter what." Noctis strode past him, Prompto jumping up in surprise. "Whoa Noct! Where's the fire?" he said following his disturbed companion.

"Change of plans Prompto. My father's coming home early and we have to move the patient to a safer place."

Prompto's face paled. _He's coming home? Now? Of all the damn luck! Wait…_"Uh... before you see the girls, I have to tell you something-"

"Not now Prompto! Can't you see that this is an emergency?"

But Prompto persisted in getting his best friend to reason with him before it was too late. Luckily none of the other servants were around to see his groveling. Right before they turned the last corner to the room he made one last attempt to save Noctis. He grabbed Noctis pleading, "Seriously dude! I need to warn you-"

"I said not now Prompto! Oh my goddess! Can't you listen to me just once?" Noctis said in a harsh tone as he jerked away from his friend.

Prompto shrugged with a sigh, "Fine, but it's your funeral." he said, muttering the last part under his breath with a smirk. _I_ _guess he's going to have to learn the hard way. _Noctis, not even noticing his friend suppressing a wide grin, came up to his captive's room and threw open the door.

* * *

><p><strong>NoctaLightx: Yep that was chapter six! One down, many more to go. Now I would have to say that this was probably the hardest part of the story. Trust me I was banging my head against my desk from frustration from how to keep the story moving.<strong>

**Lightning: And that is because he has no talent.**

**NoctaLightx: Why are you so cruel?**

**Lightning: Why are you so dimwitted.**

**NoctaLightx: Well some questions are better left unanswered. Well good night everybody and see ya next time!  
><strong>

**Lightning**: **It's genetic isn't it?**

**NoctaLightx: Oh would you just drop it!**


	7. Can it get any worse?

**NoctaLightx: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPDate! New chapter! And if I'm not mistaken this is no doubt my 20k word breakthrough! YES!**

**(BONK!)**

**NoctaLightx: Ouch! Hey I told you to put the reinforced steel plating over there! Over there! See where I'm pointing! Right next to the machine guns you dolt!**

**(Turns back to audience muttering _Dumbass_)**

**NoctaLightx: Oh hey yeah, this? This is to …redecorate my workspace. Make it feel more like Final Fantasy to me. Yeah that's it. So I just want to warn all of you about this chapter and, if it offends you I can totally take it out…. Maybe.**

**This chapter gets a little _hot_ if you know what I mean. But trust me, I'm probably going to make only two to three chapters like this. And that this one may be the worst of them. So be _POLITE _in the reviews if you want me to take it down. Just say the word cause I respect you guys!**

**Now then (grabs a drill) you guys and gals enjoy the chapter. I've got work to do!**

**Disclaimers and such on first chapter, plz read and review.**

* * *

><p>Noctis quickly opened the door. "Cara we have a problem, I need you to-"<p>

Noctis's heart dropped into his stomach and his blood ran cold. Of all things he wasn't expecting, this was by far one of the top ten on the list. Right in front of him was the prisoner, sitting on the bed facing away from him… half naked.

Noctis stared at the strawberry-blonde, his eyes feasting on the site of her smooth, pale skin. _No! Stop! This is wrong! _Is what his conscious _would _say. But at this point, even that went blank. His instincts took over his vision as he continued to absorb the splendor before him.

His gaze traveled up her spine to the small of her back, noticing how lean and fit she really is. She looked so strong yet so soft. His gaze continued to rise to find a thin but long scar from her right shoulder to the middle of her back. It was jagged and rather frightening, but also… sexy? And finally his deep blue eyes met electric ones shining through her pink bangs. Seeing the shocked woman, with her cheeks matching her hair, Noctis finally began to panic inside.

_Oh my goddess… _

He didn't know if he should feel happy or afraid, composed or excited, good or bad. His morals were fighting against his instincts, and his instincts, unfortunately, were winning. He debated whether he should apologize, slowly shut the door, or run like his life depended on it, which it most likely does. His brain was going too fast, the blood rushed to his head; he could feel his cheeks heat up.

"I…I…I…" His ability to speak has been completely shut down.

Before he could do anything else, his life flashed before his eyes. Or rather, the blade of a large scalpel did. Noctis looked at the small blade dug into the wall inches away from his head and then back at a glowering Cara, her arm extended. He felt goosebumps run all over his body.

Falling backwards into the hallway terrified, he pleaded, "C-Cara… c-calm down… Whoa!" He turned on his stomach and covered his head just in time as more medical supplies were hurled at him.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum!"

He looked up briefly to see Cara, a look of pure fury on her face.

"You... I'd expect Prompto to do something like this but I would never expect you of all people-!"

The nurse had a chilly edge to her voice. Noctis turned over on his back to see a scalpel at his throat, "Even you couldn't resist the temptation! You bastard! The minute I let down my guard to put on some new bandages for Lightning, you move in and get your own little peek! Why I ought-a -!"

"Wait!" Noctis shouted, putting one of his hands up to defend himself. "H-here me out! This is all a big misunders- OOF!" Noctis was cut off as he received a swift kick to his gut.

"Misunderstanding? Oh right, like I'd believe that!" Cara shouted in between the next few kicks.

"No! Agh! You've got it all-oof! Gah! Wrong! Blah!" Noctis got the wind knocked out of him as Cara hit _the_ sweet spot. Noctis's lungs refused to breathe, his entire body frozen by pain. _Why me?_

"There, that oughta teach ya to behave… for now."

_Thump! _Cara looked back toward the bed. "Ah hell, looks like the pills are starting to have an effect on her." She said disappointingly. "I wanted Lightning to have a crack at you too."

_Lightning?_

Noctis regained his bearings and leaned against the wall. While trying to stand up, he stared at the bed with the prisoner in it. Her face was flushed and her arms sprawled above her head .The covers covered her upper body just barely above her breasts. Noctis tried his best not to stare at the mounds protruding from the bedspread. _What the hell is happening to me?_ He thought, his cheeks turning pink. He turned his attention to the statement of the other woman.

"Pills?" he cleared his throat, "Well, maybe that will make things a bit… easier. You know, because she already hated me before this."

"Well I don't know about before, but she definitely hates you now." Cara said with satisfied grin. "Serves ya right if you ask me. And what do you mean _easier?_" She said, glaring daggers at Noctis.

"It's not like that!" Noctis grunted,"We have a problem! My father decided to come home early."

Cara's glare disappeared as fear filled her expression. "A-Are you sure?"

"Gareth told me himself." Noctis confirmed. He looked back to the doorway, seeing Prompto trying to stifle a laugh.

_Wait a minute. _"You knew didn't you?" Noctis said with a look that could kill.

"I tried to warn you." He confessed, almost bursting from laughter.

Noctis growled, "After this is done I will kill you!"

Cara looked at the arguing young men then back at Lightning and said, "Um… sorry to interrupt but... what _exactly_ will happen when he finds her here?"

Prompto shrugged, "Long story short. She's an intruder right now, he finds her, she's as good as dead."

"If not, worse than dead." Noctis added, "And we'll be punished with her."

Cara turned around. "That means-" Cara was cut off, her face full of horror as she saw a black limo pull into the driveway. Noctis ran over and shut the window.

"Speak of the devil." Prompto said, eyes wide and with a hushed voice.

"Ok just let me finish with the bandages, then we can leave." Cara said with slight panic in her voice.

"No time for bandages we have to leave, now!" Noctis ordered.

"What about the wounds? You were so reluctant to heal her because of the possibility that she's an enemy. Now she can't wear the shirt because they're still very sensitive."

"Well then... What about the blanket, can you at least use that to cover her up?"

Cara nodded, "Yes, we can do that as long as we avoid irritating the vital areas. But..." she looked back at Noctis, "You're going to have to carry her."

"W-What! Why me?" Noctis nearly shouted.

Cara shushed him while wrapping the blanket around the other female's body, "B-Because! I can't carry her and I am not putting her life in _his_ hands!"

Prompto playfully flinched, "Ouch."

Cara glared at him, "Yeah, there is no way I'm letting someone as _filthy _as he is handle her."

Noctis stared at Cara with pleading eyes, "B-but what about _my _wounds, huh?"

Cara snorted back, "Quit being a baby! The healers must have visited you first regardless of your orders to take of the other men. You might have a few sore bones, but you can manage this easily! The only major things are those cuts and scratches on that pretty face of yours." She ended sarcastically.

"Touché." Noctis frowned, seeing as his excuse was denied. _Note, never try to outsmart you're best doctor._

Prompto held his chin and furrowed his eyebrows. "Ok, fine. But instead of running through the whole mansion, couldn't Noct just teleport her to safety?" They both turned to Noctis.

He sighed, "Sorry to say, but it doesn't work like that." He shrugged. "Teleportation is high speed movement, I can only use it in a short range and I can't phase through walls or stuff like that yet. Plus if I did use it, my father would sense it instantly. His teleportation is _way _stronger and faster than mine. He'll catch us in an instant."

"Then we'll have to go with plan A." Cara established dejectedly.

Noctis groaned, looking at the unconscious woman under the sheets and quickly thought about the situation. He doesn't have any other options at this point. But… but he'll actually have to _hold _Lightning.

_Why did it have to end up like this? _He mentally slapped himself. _Be a man Noct!_

He groaned, "Okay… fine. At least Gareth is trying to slow down my father. Prompto, you have point. You check around corners and signal us once the coast is clear. Cara, you cover our rear."

"Why am I up front?" Prompto asked annoyed.

"Because. One we can't take any chances. We don't know what's around the next corner and if a servant comes by, rumors will get to my father. And two, if my father sees these wounds on me, he won't believe they're from _ordinary_ soldiers considering the magic residue on them. How do I explain that without revealing her and embarrassing myself? Plus you were at the battle too, so you can distract him with your story while we find another way around."

"Point taken."

"A-Alright, let's not waste anymore time!" Noctis stuttered, walking over and lifting the Lightning into his arms. "L-Let's go!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earlier.<strong>_

"Hello sir and welcome back." Gareth said with a grin on his face.

He then frowned and shook his head, _No he'll never buy that…. How about,_ "Good evening sir! I hope that all was well on your trip?" He smiled slightly to himself. _It just might work, but it still needs something._

The sound of a car pulling in interrupts his musing. Gareth looked out of the window next to the large doors, noticing that another window outside was being immediately shut.

_That window… if memory serves me right, that's where… _Gareth grew a shocked expression. _They haven't even left the room yet? What in Etro's name do they think they're doing? _Instantly he looked back toward the limousine as the driver opened the door.

Gareth pulled back the curtains and checked himself to see if he looked presentable. Alright, act natural, act natural!

As he heard the sound of footsteps he grabbed the door handle. _Remember! This for sake of Lord Noctis's love life!_

He opened the door and smiled. "Good evening your majesty! I do expect that your marvelous voyage from Alkina went according to plan?"

Gareth sidestepped for a man of equal height. He looked to be around his 40's. He wore a black pinstriped suit with a black overcoat, a black tie with thin white stripes, black leather gloves, and a dark fedora hat. As he stepped inside he removed the headwear with a sigh, revealing his black hair was slicked back.

The king ran a hand through his beard saying, "It was… Until I heard about the recent events of what happened to my home. Hopefully my absence has not caused too much damage."

"Ah yes, the damages are being taken care of right now. There's no need to worry Furvus." Gareth reassured.

King Furvus smiled. "It's good to hear my own name once in awhile. Sometimes you can get a bit tired with all of the 'your majesty' and the 'your highness' business."

"Like father like son." Gareth joked. They both chuckled at the joke. Furvus stopped and grew a little more serious; staring into Gareth's onyx eyes with his own deep, blue ones.

"Is my son alright Gareth? Is he that badly injured?"

Gareth shook his head and smiled, "Don't worry, like you he's too stubborn to stay down. Cara said he only received a few cuts and bruises, but his powers are developing quite nicely. So he'll be up on his feet in no time." Gareth lied, knowing Noctis was in bad shape from Cara's account and all of those bandages he wore.

"Maybe I should go see the boy, make sure he's doing alright." Furvus started walking away.

"Um sir, I believe Noctis needs his rest for now." Gareth opposed.

"Oh I'm sure he's awake." He insisted.

"B-but you know Noctis, he gets pretty cranky on mornings like this." Gareth said trying to veer his superior off course.

"Hmm." Furvus stopped for a second. "I guess your right, considering what happened at the meeting he may still be in somewhat of a bad mood."

He took out a cell phone and began to dial in a number. "I'll talk to Cara, She should have examined him by now."

Gareth breathed a small sigh of relief. _That was close._

Furvus suddenly shut his phone. "Huh, busy. I guess I'll go to her then." Furvus turned and started to stroll down the direction of where the prisoner is staying.

_Oh no! I've made it worse! _"Um, sir?" Gareth walked quickly to catch up to his superior. "Don't you think Cara is very busy today from all of her patients?"

"I believe I can get 5 minutes from her."

"B-but, but…"

Furvus stopped again. This time slightly unsettled. "Is there something you wish to tell me Gareth?"

Gareth hesitated. He knew that Noctis would kill him if he didn't stop his father, but he also knew that if he crossed Furvus…. It will be hell to pay.

"It's nothing." Gareth said, and regretting it just as quickly as he said it.

Furvus nodded and then continued on his way, saying. "By the way Gareth, can you get me the security tapes of last night's events? Thanks." And he waved as he turned a corner, leaving a now petrified Gareth.

_Well… it seemed this would be inevitable. _Gareth walked back in the opposite direction, wondering _I wonder who will kill me first, Noctis or Furvus?_

* * *

><p>"The coast is clear! Man we're getting lucky today." Prompto whispered with a small grin. So far they haven't seen a single servant. Day off maybe? Nevertheless, they moved around the corner, walking as silently as they could. Or as best Noctis could.<p>

Noctis tried to handle Lightning with extra care, carrying her bridal style. He made sure not to injure her further or wake her up, as if she was a delicate flower that could snap at any moment. But at the same time his whole body was uneasy with the physical contact. He hated the whole ordeal already, wishing he would've just ignored Cara and showed her who's boss. But on the other hand, every time he looked back she showed him that murderous glare, telling him 'there's no going back.' And whenever Prompto turned around, the blonde couldn't help but smile and wink at the flushed prince.

Noctis tried to concentrate, but having Lightning so close made his mind wander off. He unconsciously snuck a glance at her, seeing her calm face with her beautiful strawberry bangs. Noctis shook his head. Again. _I swear if this keeps up it will be the end of me._

Prompto suddenly stopped at the next corner surprising his two followers. Footsteps were heard ahead of them.

"Ah Prompto! So good to see you." He heard a low voice say in a smooth tone.

"Damn it." Noct whispered, seeing a shadow move from around the corner. _  
><em>  
>"Quick! In here!" Cara whispered back as she grabbed Noctis by his shirt and threw him in a closet to the side.<p>

"Ouch!" What is with these women today? Noctis suddenly stiffened, as the voice grew closer._ It's him! _What happened to Gareth? _Damn it I told you to keep him back! _Noctis inwardly sighed. _But I guess you can't blame him when it comes to my dad._

Wait... he felt a familiar tenderness pressed against him. He squeezed his right hand.

"Mmm."

_Oh no. _

He realized what position he was in.

_Oh no. _

He was pressed up against her.

_Oh no! _

His back was against the door, but there was barely any room to move. 

_Oh nooooooo! _

And the only thing that's worse is that the only thing holding up Lightning (who is now in a standing position thanks to the oh so clever Cara) is Noctis's own body pressing up to hers.

_Oh please Etro nooooo! _

If he moves, then she falls. If she falls, then it makes too much noise. Too much noise equals death. Simple math. Complicated situation. That's just great.

From the dim lighting he could tell that his arms were wrapped around her… lower area. He tried to move around to put himself in a more comfortable and appropriate position, but only heard a louder moan in response. He pressed her head into his shoulder to muffle the sounds. Her sweet scent filled his nostrils. He could feel her heart beat against his through her soft chest.

Suddenly Noctis could feel everything start to spin. _Damn it, what's happening to me?_ A pain erupted from his chest and his body heated up. _No! Not now! Why do my powers have to react now?_ Noctis began to lose strength. His limbs became jelly and his breathing heavily. Everything was going wrong.

_Why me Etro? Why am I the victim here huh?_

Lightning started to lean on him, panting lightly. _And why is she acting this way all of a sudden? Wait... She's drugged! I forgot she's drugged! Oh dear Etro she's waking up and she's high on medications!_

Another soft groan passed through his shoulder. her breath was so warm it nearly killed his mental state._  
><em>  
>"Did you hear something?" Noctis heard his father again, way too close for comfort. His body started to heat up out of pure fear, his mind now fully alert to the outside.<p>

"Hmm? No I didn't hear anything." he heard Prompto say.

"Yeah, it just us three Mr. Caelum sir." Cara said. Noctis could recognize under that calm tone she was either alarmed or extremely frustrated from what she just heard.

"Hmm. Could've sworn it was that noise again. Guess I'm just getting too old."

_They must've been having a good conversation while I was… distracted._

Noctis's breathing became ragged. _If I don't get out soon…_

"How bout I get you something to eat, maybe I can go get Ignis and Gladiolus to join?" Prompto suggested quickly.

"Yes, I would like to debrief them on last night's proceedings. How is my son anyways?"

"He's out right now. Just getting some things for the guys for a job well done. So while he gets the food, Let's head to the kitchen!"

"Alright." he heard his father agree. Noctis let out a small sigh of relief and began to relax.

"Let me just put my coat away first."

Noctis froze.

"No wait!" he heard his friends shout simultaneously.

Noctis felt his weight shift and he fell backwards, hitting the floor with a loud thump.

"Noctis? What are you doing in the-!" Noctis looked up to see his father's stunned expression, along with a terrified Prompto and a furious Cara.

He gave a sheepish smile, "Hi dad."

Noctis noticed his father didn't take his eyes off of Lightning, who was very confused at the time. He looked back up to his father. "I-I can explain!" he shouted, completely serious.

Furvus only raised his hand to stop him and said with a hardened tone, "Noctis, Prompto. We need to talk. And Cara, get some clothes on this girl for Etro's sake." And he walked back to his office, a dark aura following him.

Noctis fell back to the floor with a sigh. Looking up at the ceiling and then back at the dazed Lightning; he gave a sad smile, "I guess we failed."

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM!<strong>

**NoctaLightx: Oh what the hell! I thought you guys would still be in that Chapter!**

**BOOM!**

**NoctaLightx: Ok I have a confession! Turns out I slightly kind of used those materials you saw earlier for self-defense. Yeah and I bet you know why.**

**Prompto: Sir! Lightning's broken through the fifth barrier!**

**NoctaLightx: What! 5 already, man she works fast!**

**Gareth: Sir! Noctis has broken through Barrier 7! **

**NoctaLightx: No way….**

**BOOOOOOMMMM!**

**(All three huddle in a corner as the demons steps out.)**

**Light: YOU!**

**Noct: WILL!**

**Both: DIEEEEEEEEEE!**

**NoctaLightx: Well… looks like we won't be making another chapter for awhile. See ya next time… maybe... Don't go! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not the face, Not the faaaaaaaace!**

**BOOOOM!**


	8. Message to All

**NoctaLightx: (Tapping his fingers on an already destroyed desk with a destroyed room.)**

**Well here is my message to you all. Yeah I have bad news and worse news and it will probably just get worse and worse.**

**1st off- School sucks…. Love the friends, love some of the teachers, despise the homework and how much time it takes away from me doing my thing.**

**2nd- The new Final Fantasy xiii-2 trailers have kinda SCREWED ME AND MY STORY UP SO NOW I HAVE TO DECIDE WHAT THE *BEEP* I'M SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THE STORY LINE AND THE PLOT AND ALL OF THAT CRAP! (Slams fist into wall and puts hole in it) OH THAT HURT SO MUCH! But it did calm me down so now I can talk to you without further property damage. (Sharply inhales)**

**(Pants for a long time, drinks a cup of water then motions his hand over.)**

**NoctaLightx: Can one of you help me out here? Please?**

**(Lightning is reluctantly pushed into the room. The door is locked behind her. She gulps) Look I maybe a super soldier and l'Cie and all that other stuff… But…**

**NoctaLightx: But?**

**Lightning: But you're really kind of scaring me right now.**

**NoctaLightx:… It's gotten that bad huh?**

**Lightning: Yep.**

**NoctaLightx: Just _please_ help bandage my hand. I already have enough trouble from school and my social life.**

**Lightning: (mumbles "Social life my ass" and walks over with the gauzes)**

**NoctaLightx: Okay so yeah, here's 3… well it's actually an extension of 2 but never mind that. **

**-I want the viewers to decide if I should wait for Final Fantasy XIII-2 to come out and go with their _basic _plot line and ideas. but you know with Noctis and co. and his story (which I've already introduce in my fic already). **

**OR!**

**-Write my own written storyline and ideas, but still keep the character appearances, names and powers, and other stuff from the game and try to incorporate it into my story…or at least try to.  
><strong>

**OW! Easy… that's my writing hand! **

**Lightning : Oh no! Just because I'm a healer doesn't mean I should care about being easy with you.**

**NoctaLightx: You should! Cause this hand is the only thing that can bring you and Noctis together in this story.**

**Lightning: L-like I said… w-why should I care?**

**NoctaLightx: Anyways… I'm going to leave the decisions up to my viewers, tally up the votes, and just go with it. **

**Btw I prefer PM, I think it makes it easier than reviews, unless the person doesn't have a profile then you can use reviews.**

**The votes will end about October 31st, considering I have school. The date _could_ change so stay in touch.  
><strong>

**So… I'll see you guys later, and don't worry. Once I've got a new chapter I'll substitute this message with it.**

**Have fun and also have a great day/night! OW! … Ok, maybe _that_ time was my fault.**


	9. And so the truth comes out

**NoctaLightx: HELLLLOOOOOOOOOOO PARTY PEOPLE! I am back! Wow it has been one heck of a ride! But I got through my exams and had a blast over my vacation. Which also gave me enough time to do more writing! Yes! This is my newest and longest chapter! Please forgive me fo****r the wait! It was also excruciating for me too!  
><strong>

**Lightning****: No, you were goofing off like you usually do! And look at this! (Smacks a piece of paper into Noctalightx's face which strangely sticks to it) Why did you post this pointless message****? I mean really look at the reviews and messages you got from the polls!**

**NoctaLightx: (Pulls paper off of face) Well would you look at that.** **17 to 0**** (sticks tongue in cheek) ... Figures originality would be favored. Why couldn't I figure that out? (facepalm)****.**

**Lightning: Haven't we already determined that your genetically idiotic?**

**NoctaLightx: T.T'...**

**Lightning: ...**

**NoctaLightx: You're still a little bit peeved about that mistletoe incident at the Christmas party aren't you?**

**Lightning: (blushes slightly) No.**

**NoctaLightx: Really?**

**Lightning: Yes.**

**NoctaLightx: (smirks) Are you sur-**

**Lightning: That's it. I quit. (Leaves set.)**

**NoctaLightx: No wait! Darn it! Quick! Play the chapter! I'll go after Lightning!  
><strong>

**Noctis: I'll come too!**

**NoctaLightx: No! You've already caused enough damn trouble thank you very much! (Runs after Lightning.) Wait I'm sorry I'll-  
><strong>

**Prompto walks up to Noctis : So what did happen at the Christmas party?**

**Noctis' only response is a depressed groan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Btw I want to give my thanks to Los McWvyern and AquaticSilver for smacking some sense into me. You're awesome dudes! (Or dudets)<strong>

**And I know I said I would replace thechapters but i just couldn't do that cause than you guys would never know when it does come up! Plus the reviews would become confusing. -.-'  
><strong>

**Disclaimers on the first chapter and that I want to become a better writer, so please share your thoughts and advice _POLITELY_** **on the reviews. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Gladiolus lifted the second steel beam onto his right shoulder while wiping away the sweat that drenched his forehead under the beige bandana. He also wore a black sleeveless shirt and his baggy, black jeans. Feeling the solid frame pressed onto his body securely, he turned his head and shifted his gaze to a man with protective goggles passing by.<p>

"Yo Ignis, where did you say you wanted these?" Gladiolus called out, staring at him with his scarred eye.

Ignis looked up and replied flatly, "Over by the support beams for section 20, right by the western wall."

"Gotcha." Gladiolus continued on his way with a content smile on his face. Yes, he doesn't have to work or lend a helping hand or fix anything… but he does it anyway, even when people try to tell him not to. He even managed to drag Ignis into helping as well, which was no small feat indeed. Yep it was just another great day…

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" SLAP! The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the entire complex, attracting the attention of everyone in the current area.

Gladiolus jerked around to see where the scream came from, nearly knocking out two men in the process with the steel beams. He was surprised and a little shaken by the sudden ruckus. It was up in the second story, in the central structure of the mansion. That much he could tell. More shouting suddenly followed the scream, as if a woman was berating someone. All became eerily quiet after that.

Gladiolus raised an eyebrow. "Whoa, what the hell was that all about?"

Ignis only shrugged, "Probably Prompto causing trouble again. C'mon we've got better things to do than worry about a perverted blonde." And with that they went back to work. But, instead of focusing on his work, Ignis couldn't shake the thought out of his head.

_I did not recognize that voice. Who was that?_

* * *

><p>Furvus stormed through the hallway with a scowl embedded into his face. Every servant or worker he passed immediately stepped aside and greeted him with 'your majesty' or 'your highness' and all of that nonsense. The king couldn't care less, he was too deep in thought of what he had just witnessed. He didn't even notice the crystal chamber doors blown off and just stepped over the rubble as if it was there the whole time!<p>

Oh how powerful is the ignorance of a caring father?

Finally, after much walking, grumbling, and too many greetings, he reached his destination stopping at a pair of double doors. They had a deep ebony color with an art style that looked as if branches and vines were growing out of the door with a golden trim.

He inserted his key into the lock and quietly stepped in, but ironically slammed the door behind him.

Like the rest of the house, the study had an intimidating characteristic about it, and yet a very intellectual atmosphere. The room was an eerie gray. There were multiple bookcases lined up against the walls, a very large glass chandelier on the ceiling, and a dark red mahogany desk. Parallel to the bookcases were two large glass windows that took up the entire wall space. Through the windows stood the city as the mansion peered over it from the top of a hill. Multiple buildings and roads lined up and down the mound of earth, all ending to a bridge located over a canal at the base of the hill, leading to the main infrastructure of the capital.

Leaning onto the small table, he examined the contents quickly. There was a computer console on the desk with a holographic projector for his computer screen, a remote control for his larger projector for briefings, a phone, and a family photo standing atop of a pile of papers.

He immediately pressed a button on his telephone. "Security?"

"Yes my lord?" Came a loyal guard's voice from the receiving end.

"My son and a couple of his fellow compatriots are in the hallways as we speak. Please escort Noctis and Prompto to my office and escort Cara and her… patient… to the room they came from and keep them under strict surveillance, despite the doctor's orders. This is a royal directive." He declared deeply.

"Y-Yes your majesty. But shall I send for Ignis and Gladiolus as well? Considering the track record of the four, I'd say they're all required yes?"

"Bring them here immediately."

He released the dial and began, again, with his musing.

The monarch didn't even pay attention to the artifacts and antique collection as he paced around the room, trying to figure out just how the hell he got an attack on his mansion mixed up with his son having a love affair. And she's not even royalty! She could be a prostitute for all he knew!

_Oh where did I go wrong? Was I so focused on my duties that my son has been sneaking in whores right under my nose this entire time? I should have spent more time with him, had some father-son bonding. It must've been Prompto! Only he could get Noctis to go this far. And in the closet? Really? Oh why has my son taken on the form of a…a… vagabond!_

The king kept pacing and fell deeper and deeper into his stressful dilemma. In fact he fell so deep he didn't even realize that the study doors opened and closed to reveal Gareth, staring at him bewildered, frightened, and with disc in hand.

Gareth wanted to alert the king of his presence, but always hesitated at the last moment, fearing that the particular predicament has gone to the worst-case scenario. Finally he mustered up the courage.

"Um… Furvus," The king jumped at the sudden calling of his name and turned, "I-is everything alright? You seem a little more… anxious than you did 20 minutes ago."

"Gareth." The king trudged back to his desk and calmly sat down with a sigh. Rubbing his eyes with his gloved index finger and thumb he continued, "I made the most unfortunate discovery."

Gareth did not want to hear it, there was a still a small possibility that…

"Are you ill?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"Stomach ache?"

"It caused one, yes."

"Some food went bad?"

"No."

"Gas leak?"

"No."

"Too much property damage?"

"No."

"Taxes?"

"No."

Gareth paused, looking for another excuse, anything but the inevitable.

"… Hangover?"

"Gareth!" The king snapped.

_Like father like son all right_. Gareth sighed,"Alright then what is the matter?"

"Gareth," Now the king was just annoyed, he released the pressure on his eye sockets and scowled at his right hand man. "I found my son having an affair."

"An… an affair? A-Are you sure?" Gareth repeated, a little dazed.

"I saw her as plain as day. Well I was too shocked to actually see her face, but nonetheless she was still half naked in his arms with a blanket covering her."

Gareth bit his lip. And Furvus caught it.

"Yes, I know what your thinking Gareth. My son has a lot of explaining to do, as do you." Gareth felt like his skin was melting off. Cat's outta the bag.

Gareth surrendered with a sigh. "I'll… I-I'll…" then the idea dawned on him. "tell you what I know, _after _we watch the security tape."

Furvus raised an eyebrow, "You didn't watch it?"

Gareth in return gave a scowl, "Furvus… I thought you would know by now that I am too busy to watch some tedious surveillance tapes."

The king had to give him that one. Gareth was the chief of staff and security; without him the mansion might as well be a rundown shack. Even if he was the head of security, he still had to assess the property damages, see if there are any witnesses, find reserve soldiers for the lost ones, etc.

But truth be told that was only part of the reason. Gareth's primary reason was so that Furvus would be too caught up in the tape to fire Gareth.

"Very well, but let's be quick about it."

Gareth playfully smirked as he handed his king the disc. "Oh I think this will answer many of our questions my lord."

_If my memory serves, and if the guard gave me the correct one, this particular tape should open our eyes to the truth._

* * *

><p>"Uuuuuuaaghhh." Noctis groaned as he walked through the luxurious hallway gently caressing his cheek. He breathed in sharply as he accidentally rubbed a tender spot.<p>

"Man that is gonna leave one hell of a mark huh?"

"Shut up." Noctis stated just above a whisper.

"Right, sorry."

Noctis shifted his vision to the right, glaring at his right hand man, Prompto, who was still trying to contain himself whenever he looked at young heir's swollen cheek. Luckily the blonde shut his trap whenever he made eye contact with the heir to the Caelum dynasty. It wasn't the rage or glaring that fazed him, it was the sadness and guilt in his eyes. Just by looking at him you know he let someone down like he never did before; and when you're a prince and you do that to your father, the king? The responsibility and punishment are magnified by ten. Maybe even a hundred.

Prompto knew that Noctis somehow let his father down, but damn it he couldn't shake the feeling that his father wasn't the only one. He disregarded it, for now, seeing as dwelling on the subject may make things worse, no matter how tempting it is.

After a short silence, a few guardsmen appeared before the two in their black uniforms. They were all pretty shocked to see the prince's cheek, but thought better of it when they saw his expression through the swelling.

The first guard spoke up, "Lord Noctis, Prompto, you are called to the king's study immediately and your companions are hereby under house arrest."

"They're already back in the room. No need to use force." Noctis stated flatly.

"Sorry sir, the king gave explicit orders to us." The first guard nodded to the others, who then continued to their destination.

Noctis turned his head and watched the guardsman walk away with a slightly ticked off expression. Nobody ignored him, especially when he's pissed off. He asked, "Where do they think they're going?"

The sentry that was still with them explained, "It's called house _arrest _for a reason. Now if you will come with me." The guard turned his back on the younger duo.

"Oh boy." Prompto muttered under his breath while placing his hands behind his head lazily. "Lead the way."

Noctis, with a groan followed the sentry with a longing for freedom. When the sentry was far enough away Prompto leaned his head toward Noctis.

"I hope they'll be okay." Prompto whispered with a bead of sweat running down the side of his forehead.

"Don't worry I'm sure Cara and Lightning will be fine."

"I'm talking about the guards."

Noctis gulped, realizing that this act of security may just be the last straw to break the chocobo's back.

"Well… as long as they don't do anything hasty, we should be fine."

Prompto looked straight again. Raising his eyebrows, he replied under his breath, "We're doomed."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the gruesome entrance of the monarch's study, the guide was more than happy to return to his duties. And honestly, the pair couldn't blame him. The tension radiating from the wood was too obvious.<p>

Prompto gulped, "Do I have to be here? I mean c'mon she's your girlfriend not mine."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Noctis said through clenched teeth. "And besides I can't do this alone."

Prompto rolled his eyes, touched by the brotherly dependency Noct was showing. "Yeah, what would you do without me?" The door began to open. A cold chill ran up the blonde's' spine at the speed of a bullet. "Guess it's time to find out!"

Noctis looked back to see his friend. Or rather, the place where his friend was standing only a moment ago.

He was absolutely gone.

Noctis turned in every direction he could, whipping his head this way and that, "Damn it Prompto! Of all the times to quit on me you choose now?"

"Ahem." Noctis saw Gareth looking at him as if he had lost his mind, "Um… he wishes to speak with you Noctis."

Noctis rubbed the back of his head and gave an apologetic look saying, "Sorry but I think I've just been betrayed by my best friend."

Gareth gave the heir a smile with a sigh, stepping aside to let him through. Noctis reluctantly walked through the doors to what surely he thought would be his doom.

The prince took in his surroundings, seeing the room become brighter as the metal shades of the windows opened up to the bright and sunny day. Noctis felt his father's trademark gaze fall upon him as he looked across the room. his eyes bored into his son like drills digging their way into his very soul, searching for every possible fact and piece of evidence.

The door shut behind him, breaking Noctis out of his trance, and Gareth walked over to his father's side and stood with an almost… amused face? The prince raised an eyebrow at this, wondering if Gareth was actually taking pleasure in all of this.

"Noctis."

"F-Father."

"Please, step forward my son."

Noctis shook in his boots. He could barely find the courage to meet his father's eyes, so instead he looked down at the floor wishing that this would be over with quickly.

"Noctis, stop being a child and look at me." His father's voice was stern and slightly annoyed at the heir's shy behavior. The king's eyes softened slightly when the prince mustered the courage to look his father in the eye. Dark blue met cold steel as the anxiety only increased. The king's eyebrow was raised. He was probably wondering where Prompto ran off to, or why he had an injured face. But Furvus soon dismissed it and changed back to his cold demeanor. He knew too well how the gunman would react to such a situation and how Noctis would be too stubborn to tell him how he got the hand print.

"So," he folded his hands and placed his elbows on his desk, " do you have any explanation as to what I witnessed today? Any at all?"

"W-well, um… how can I put this…" Noctis began to feel the heat go to his head. He had to think fast. He had to think of something quick, easy to build on, believable, and just plain miraculous. "Um…you see… she's-"

All of a sudden, as if things weren't already stressed enough, the doors flew open! Noctis nearly jumped out of his skin and turned around to see whom in Etro's name it was that could possibly have a reason for coming here.

"Yo! Your majesty!" Said a deep, brash voice. It was none other than Ignis and Gladiolus. Apparently Gladiolus kicked the door open because he had something flung over his shoulder.

"Gladiolus, Ignis, and…" The king leaned to the side slightly to see an out of breath and slightly beaten blonde who reluctantly and regrettably returned the gaze back at the monarch. "Prompto. Its good to see all of you could make it."

"Yeah. Sure it is." Prompto whispered under his breath.

Gladiolus raised an eyebrow and dropped the blonde to the floor without a second thought. He stood to the right of Noctis and Ignis took his place on the other side of the scarred man.

Gladiolus looked at Noctis, raising an eyebrow he asked, "What happened to you?"

Noctis immediately avoided the question with "Don't ask."

Prompto whined while rubbing his backside, "You know, you could've been a little more gentle."

"Trust me, you deserved it." Ignis said nonchalantly.

Gladiolus folded his arms and scoffed, "Yeah, you didn't help clean up the mess like you promised."

"Promise? I do not recall making such a thing." Prompto smirked as he took his place on the left side of Noctis.

"Yes, you did. Right before you joined us in the battle. But then you ran off to who knows where." Gladiolus recalled to everyone in the room.

"Ah but I said we would talk about it later. Unfortunately that later time never came because I had to take care of-" Noctis immediately slapped his hand over the blonde's big mouth.

"Eheheheh , yeah because he was really busy helping me."

"Hey what do you mean he was helping you? And with what?" Ignis asked, suddenly interested and a little annoyed at how Noctis asked Prompto to help instead of him.

"Ahem!" the king cleared his throat, obviously becoming impatient. All four straightened themselves immediately.

The king continued "Correct me if I'm wrong but I believe I was the one who called you here for a very important matter that has come to my attention. And, unfortunately, this situation revolves around what you boys are arguing about."

"Really?" Gladiolus asked, looking over at the now very pale Prompto and, surprisingly, Noctis.

"What did Prompto do this time?" Ignis sighed, pushing up his glasses.

"Look, I know I've caused trouble before, but this time it wasn't me I promise!" Prompto put his hands up in defense.

As the four in front of him argued, the king dragged a hand over the exhausted expression that was unwillingly placed onto his demeanor. He looked like a father whose children just won't listen to him and has decided to give up. Well, he _almost_ gave up. Noctis' father turned his gaze toward his son, the only one who actually grasped the clue to stay silent when needed.

_I think its time to shed some light on our situation._ Furvus thought impatiently as he rested his arms on the chair and leaned back against it.

"So… who is the woman that I found laying on top of Noctis this morning?"

Gladiolus and Ignis immediately stood at attention, staring over at Noctis almost dumbfounded and awestruck.

"W-w-woman?" Gladiolus stuttered.

"Is this even possible?" Ignis added warily, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose.

"Well I…um…"

"Did you guys have sex?"

"No!" Noctis shouted so loud it made Gladiolus take a step back from the sudden ferocity. Noctis' inner thoughts raced quickly until he found one single possibility that just might save him. "T-To tell the truth she's actually … a relative of Prompto's!"

Now it was Prompto's turn to be dumbstruck, until he caught on of course.

"R-right! She's a relative of mine who actually hunted me down all the way from Arcadia. Second cousin twice removed to be exact! And when she found me she accidentally got caught in the crossfire and got knocked out and seriously wounded. So we helped her out and brought her here. Then you found us as we were moving her into a different room because we know how much you hate guests." Prompto stood there grinning over his award-winning lie with Noctis.

"Really?" Furvus replied almost sarcastically. "So your hometown uses crystals as modes of transportation?"

The triumphant grin on the blonde's face shifted into a nervous one.

"Excuse me my what does what again?"

The king chuckled slightly as he held a disc in his hand and waved in front of the four.

"You didn't really think I would come unprepared for this kind of situation, did you?

Noctis and Prompto just stared at the small compact disc. They were speechless, embarrassed and by far just flat out shocked.

Furvus' smirk grew as he inserted the disc into the computer, stating, "Now… let's see what really happened shall we?"

The study grew dark as the shades stole the light. A projected screen appeared in the darkness upon the closed shades and everyone in the room watched intently.

The screen flickered, buzzing to life. The picture was hard to make out at first, but quickly refreshed itself to present the crystal chamber. A figure in a white cloak could be seen standing in front of the gem, arms spread open to it.

"That's the woman?" Gladiolus asked.

"No, but this is part of my main concern." The king replied as three large magic circles appeared on the crystal in the video. At this moment Furvus paused the tape. "As you can see, the _man_ is a magician. He seemed to be performing some sort of ritual, although the runic symbols have yet to acquire an origin-"

"Wait, you mean it's lost magic? From ancient times?" Ignis inquired, now very interested in the video.

Gareth answered the brunette. "The possibility has crossed our minds, but until we rule out every other alternative the assumption is irrelevant."

Furvus resumed the video, smirking at how his son barged into the scene with a stern expression written across the heir's face.

In the recording, the hooded figure revealed himself to be a young man with long blonde hair. Even though the details were sketchy and they could not get a good look at his face, they could tell he was well built and handsome. Almost instantaneously, Noctis surrounded the man with his arsenal while he himself was surrounded by the magician's prison.

"Off to a rough start as usual I see. You never were one for social gatherings Nocty." Prompto taunted, waiting for Noctis to growl in return, which he did. Furvus shushed the boys, beckoning them to listen closely.

The duo's conversation hung in their peer's ears as the robed man announced the end of the Caelums and uniting the world. The three circles merged into one as Furvus paused the video once more.

"This business of overthrowing our family is most troublesome. It is a declaration of war. In fact if we discover who the culprit is, we may be having a full-scale retaliation."

Ignis stepped forward and analyzed the frame. "There's nothing to indicate who the man truly is except for his physical appearance and the fact that he is very skilled in the arcane arts. Plus there wasn't an insignia on any of the invaders' armor."

"Which narrows it down to a lot." Prompto added.

"My question is how did he create such powerful symbols?" Ignis asked.

"He was using the crystal as the power source." Noctis replied.

Ignis dove deeper into the subject, "Then how is he not overloading? Last time I checked there wasn't a single man or woman alive other than the Caelums that could control even the smallest bit of the crystal's energy without being consumed by it."

Gareth stepped forward. "It's not the magician, it's the magic. He only took small bits when he began the ritual so that those circles became sponges to the energy. Until the purpose for them was completed, it appears they would not stop."

"Yes. And it seems they have succeeded." Furvus played the video.

On the screen, Noctis escaped the magical prison and attacked the robed man. The blonde on the screen unfortunately escaped their view. The four youths noticed that the giant circle turned into an inky black void. Furvus quickly stopped the video. He stood up and placed himself beside the screen.

"This," the king began "is my most pressing concern. From your perspectives what would you say this is?"

All four of the younger men pondered for a little while. When Gladiolus started with his assumption.

"An explosive?"

"No or else you wouldn't be here right now." Gareth joked.

Gladiolus frowned in response as Noctis took his chance.

"Some kind of… materialization?"

"No, this is not creation magic." Furvus replied to his son. Noctis took a took a step back and placed his chin between his index finger and thumb.

Prompto opened his mouth, "It's so obvious, it's a big black hole!"

"Surprisingly that's very close." Gareth said a little awestruck.

"Really? I mean…really?" Prompto asked grinning ear to ear. It's not everyday you see him get complimented on something intellectual.

Ignis' eyes widened at the site, a bead of sweat sliding down his temple. "I-It's not a… a _gateway_ is it?"

Furvus' expression grew like stone. He nodded. "Yes. That is our most plausible explanation for this." Noctis' eyes widened at this new-found information. Everything was beginning to make sense. The 'void' was actually a portal! Lightning came through the portal and into his realm. But that doesn't explain the…kiss.

**(A/N: When I said realm I mean land/kingdom, not dimension.) **

"But you said it succeeded, right?"

"That I did Ignis, that I did." Furvus played the tape once more. Noctis felt his heart beat against his ribcage as he watched himself on screen, beginning his charge toward the black void. This is the part where he lost his memory.

Unpredictably, on the screen, a metallic object flew out of the portal and knocked Noctis back toward the entrance. He and the strange object rolled a couple of times on their sides and then stopped only a few yards before the entrance. Pillars and pieces of construction soon followed the metallic object, slamming against the walls and crushing the doors.

"Freeze!"

The video was paused, yet again. All turned to the king, but instead it was the heir's right hand man who held the remote. Prompto immediately fiddled with the buttons muttering, "turn down the brightness, zoom in, enhance, this and that, and…"

The eccentric young man looked up and grinned. The others followed suit, but without the mischievous grin. There, on the screen, they all had a full sized view of Noctis with a majestic warrior on top of him with lips intertwined. Saying that everyone in the room had a dramatic reaction was an understatement.

Noctis' heart switched places with his stomach, his cheeks incredibly flushed, and his limbs shook with embarrassment. Just looking at the frozen frame made _her _taste return to his tongue. he also realized another important fact. _So that's how the rumors got out._

Gareth grinned in his own prideful way while Furvus gave a slight scowl.

Gladiolus could barely keep his jaw attached to his head. "T-That's…the w-woman?" He was barely able to make out a few words while the photo in front of him screamed a thousand.

Ignis' glasses completely slid off the bridge of his nose and onto the floor, revealing extremely wide eyes. How could he have actually missed this? He was the greatest at gathering info and this exquisite piece flew right over him. When he turned to ask Noctis how this happened, he instead slipped a smirk at the prince's flushed face.

Prompto's smile couldn't become any larger without injury, stating, "It's so funny how you could've gotten any babe you wanted at any one of those parties. But instead, of all places, you found love on the battlefield? Man it doesn't get any better than this!"

Gladiolus crossed his arms and laughed, "Geez Noct, and here I thought you had a phobia of woman."

"T-this is… That was a…. It was an accident I swear!"

"Are you trying to tell us that when she collided with you the one-in-a-billion chance kiss occurred?" Ignis asked slightly chuckling.

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying!" Noctis shouted.

Prompto laughed his heart out, "Nocty, that's as much of an accident as I am the queen of Tenebrae. And trust me a kiss like that is no accident!" Both Gladiolus and Prompto laughed seeing the poor prince blush so much.

"Tch." Noctis bit the inside of his cheek, making sure not to say anything he would regret in front of his father. Speaking of his father. Noctis' eyes succumbed to the king's steely gaze. The elder did not laugh. He did not grin or smirk. he did not shout or show any anger or remorse. He merely kept his eyes on Noctis, watching his every move and action. Noctis could feel the disappointment weigh on his shoulders once again. And once again he looked away out of shame.

Gladiolus and Prompto soon calmed down, wiping tears away from their eyes.

"Aw cheer up Noct, we're just happy to know you're actually interested in finding somebody."

"Oh shut up Gladiolus!" Noctis hissed.

Furvus sighed and trudged back to his desk. He was near his boiling point by the time the laughter died down. He stole his remote control back, seeing as how anymore of the video would only cause the men to act like immature teenagers making a fuss over a crush.

Breathing deeply, he sat down into his leather seat of power. "I'll ask one more time, Noctis. And if you are not completely honest with me, I will _personally_ enforce the consequences."

The whole room fell dead silent. Everyone stared at Noctis for a few moments before he inwardly collapsed, took a deep breath, and finally talked. He, first, said that the woman's name was Lightning. He began his story at the beginning where the _accident _occurred, and then the battle that took place with Lightning. After that, he told the group how he took her to a guest room since all of the rooms in the infirmary were occupied and how he had Cara check up on her. The doctor herself said that she wouldn't be able to get far without expert medical assistance and the fact that she had amnesia. Since Prompto was the only other person who knew of the strawberry-blonde's presence, Noctis made him her personal guard to; one, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid and two, make sure nobody else finds out about her. But, unfortunately, before they could figure out what to do with the strange warrior, the king returned early. Thus the escape plan and its failure to evacuate their prisoner. Noctis left out some of the more embarrassing details, like what happened in the closet and the accidental discovery in the guest room.

Furvus hung onto every word of Noctis' story, making sure not to forget any important details and watching his son's reactions with experienced judgment. When Noctis finally finished, Furvus pointed at him and asked, "And… the cheek?"

Noctis gave him a puzzled look and remembered that a portion of his face has been harmed. Before he could respond however…

"Lightning did it after you left." Prompto smirked as Noctis glared at him.

"That does explain a lot," Ignis said making eye contact with Gladiolus.

He just smirked in response, "But what did she do it for?"

Noctis stuttered, "Um… uh…" He really didn't want that detail to slip out. Now his father might punish him for accidentally sexually abusing someone, if that crime is even possible. But instead of a thundering father, he had a chuckling monarch. Noctis raised an eyebrow and then grew a scowl at how he was being ridiculed by even his own father!

_Worst day of my life._ He thought with contempt. He still remembered how she looked at him with those livid eyes, shouting at him as if he were a hideous monster. The slap is completely unforgettable; even if she was injured she could still throw one hell of a smack! How in Etro's name can this whole nightmare end without him being the bad guy?

Or at least end without him winding up dead.

Furvus sighed, "Well, this has been a incredibly interesting story so far. But I would like to speak to this woman myself and hear her side of your little escapade." Noctis only sighed in response. When the king said 'speak to' he meant 'interrogate to a great extent.' And if Lightning would kill Noctis the next time she saw him only after a few accidents, then he could tell this would only spell out even more physical damage to the young heir's body. Furvus was about to pick up his phone and request the guards to bring Lightning to the study…

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Everyone looked to the back of the room to see one of the doors slightly open to expose the doctor herself; her hair was in a mess, her glasses cracked, her lab coat dirtied and ruffled and she was holding her stomach with one of her hands. A data-pad could be seen in her other hand.

Furvus stood up instantly, "Goodness gracious Cara! What happened to you?"

Cara shifted her weight a little bit. "Well… you see…" Cara bit her lip seeing everyone leaning on the doctor's words.

"She escaped."

* * *

><p><strong>NoctaLightx: Didn't see that coming didja? Well, maybe some of you did but that's no the point! I hope you enjoyed that ridiculously and extremely long chapter I wrote. And I warn you it gets crazier. Not longer chapters, but crazier ones instead.<br>**

**Lightning: Yes... it does... unfortunately.  
><strong>

**NoctaLightx: Oh yeah and I got Lightning back! **

**Cheering is heard from unseen audience.**

**NoctaLightx: Yep, and it was no small feat indeed. I had to figh-**

**Lightning: He bribed me with a favor.**

**NoctaLightx: Killjoy... You're still mad?  
><strong>

**Lightning: A little bit.**

**NoctaLightx: Well at least it wasn't as bad as new years**.

**Lightning: Shut up!**

**NoctaLightx: Oh cmon! I know you enjoyed that one! We set up the fireworks and everything for you two!**

**Lightning:... It was too flashy.**

**NoctaLightx: Says the woman who rides a metal horse and blasts through time and space.**

**Lightning: I'm just not good at that mushy stuff!  
><strong>

**NoctaLightx: Well let's just ask Nocty and see what he thought.**

**Lightning: You can't... I... Ugh! (Decks NoctaLightx in the face.) You're impossible!**

**NoctaLightx: Indeed. (Struggles to stand up.) Well that's it everybody! Oh there's one more thing we from The Light that guides the Shadows want to say. (Including All final fantasy characters. Yes even Lightning)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
><strong>


End file.
